Fighting for reason
by CrazyBloodyJam
Summary: AU! Various creatures of the night are being targeted by a mysterious unit. Who will live and who will die? Contains hunters, vampires, werewolves and mages. Pairings inside. Sorry, permanent hiatus now.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, this is my first story ever! I'd visited fanfiction for a while so i thought to myself.. why the hell not actually write one?  
>This idea has been in my head for a while now, i hope it's okay, and the characters aren't too OCC, please tell me if they are! There's a chance that i'll stop writing this story, if i do, and anyone wants to take it upon themselves to finish it, i will let them.. just ask though :)<br>Yep, i don't own Hetalia.. this is why i'm on fanfiction ^^... with any furthur ado i give you... CHAPTER ONE!

THE PAIRINGS!  
>-USUK -Gerita -Prucan -Lietpol -Rochu -Spamano -Giripan among others (Some will be more emphasised than others)  
>There will also be slight appearences from other characters :) Some characters will be genderbent too. (Prussia, Canada, both Italy's, Finland and some more)<br>Oh and there will be character death.

* * *

><p>"And now, the main story tonight. As everyone knows, last year, the truth about vampires and werewolves and hunters came out to the world. Everywhere was in chaos. People were, and still are too scared to go out after dark. The main question to ask though, is why is it fair that the human race have to live in fear, while these creatures of the night get to roam free? However, what many people don't know is that a new military program called NCE, or otherwise known as the Night Creature Exterminators, are closing in on these monsters. Killing them to try and create a better, safer world for the human race. We head over to Sergent Luther of the NCE to talk about the new weapon-,"<p>

"Don't listen to that shit Mattie, you'll make yourself sick with worry," A young man with messy, blonde hair and blue eyes exclaimed to his little sister Mattie, whilst flicking the off switch on the TV, that was showing the afternoon news. The fairer, younger girl called Mattie sighed. She looked up at her brother, her unusual violet eyes meeting with the blue of her brother's.

"But it's true. Alfred, you know it's true. Joey told us on the phone the other day. They're closing in on us. The vampires and werewolves too. We can't keep living in hiding anymore," Mattie softly argued with Alfred.

Alfred ran a hand through his golden hair and took a seat next to where his sister was perched.

"But what can we do Mattie?, We haven't got the power, or strength to hold something as big as the millitary off," Mattie shock her wavy locks and chuckled lightly at her brother's doubts.

"Al, we can reply to the letter Yao sent, and attend that meeting with the vampires and werewolves. We need to work something out between us,"

Alfred scoffed. "Yeah right. All they'd want to do is kill us, and I'm way to heroic to let that happen.,"

"But what about Arthur?," A third voice stepped in. The two siblings turned their heads and was greeted by their Japanese friend, Kiku. Kiku was the doctor of the hunters. He was soft spoken, with black hair and sharp brown eyes. Being the only doctor in the hunters group, he was vital, and desperatly wanted to join alliances with the other groups, as he had family and friends within them.

Kiku knew that by mentioning the name 'Arthur', who was in fact, part of the vampire clan, would hit a nerve inside of Alfred. The two had been enemies since the day they met, but it was painfully obvious that they were both attracted to one another, and as much as they hated it, they couldn't deny their feelings towards eachother.

Alfred gulped, and hesitantly said, "What about him?,"

"How do you think he feels?, the only family he has left is his vampire clan, if no one decides to help eachother, we will all fall," Kiku replied.

Truth be told, Alfred had been thinking of Arthur lately. Was it heroic to help the other night creatures, or only help his own clan, and let the others perish?

He knew he had to make a decision soon. For his team was counting on him. Everyone was. If he declined the chance to join forces with vampires and werewolves alike, then the chances of everyone surviving on their own was very slim. Alfred gulped and his eyes hardend.

"Call the others, I'm going to hold a meeting to discuss our choices," Alfred spoke in his usual heroic voice, but it was laced with doubt, fear and worry. But then again, everyone was worried these days.

It was quite a calm night when the NCE began to violently attack and kill the night creatures. They had decided amongst themselves that it would be best to start eliminating the hunters. Unlike the vampires and werewolves, they knew the names, ages, and other important information of each member of the hunter clan. Also, where the vampires and werewolves were able to live forever, and only die in certain ways, hunters, even with their unnatural long lives, could die any way. Through poison, stab wounds and hanging alike.

Anyway, on that fatefull night, a young hunter called Elizebeta Hedervary was quietly walking home after a long days work at the city's top resturant. She was a lovely woman, who posed as a mother figure to all of the hunters. She guided them, cooked for them, cleaned up after them. They would be lost without her.

She was stepping through a narrow alleyway, when her ears began to pick up a second pair of footsteps falling in sync with hers. Her senses screamed to her that she wasn't alone. The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up. An icy chill shot through her body. She was being followed. Her mind raced through thoughts of what could happen in this dirty, closed off alleyway. Her heartbeat began to quicken. If she was being followed, it was most likely by one of the members of the NCE. Yes she had heard of them, and she wanted to fight against them.

Andrenaline was coursing through her veins at this point, urging her to run, and escape her fate. But she wanted to fight. She had to fight. To prove that hunters were not weak. There seemed to only be one following her at the moment, so she could defend herself. It's not as if she'd left the hunters house without something to protect herself. Just as she was about to confront the being behind her, more sets of footsteps reached her ears. There was no way she could fight them off. The harsh reality of the situation suddenly dawned upon her in horror. She was being ambushed. Cornered like prey. Maybe if she ran, she would reach the phone box just outside the alley. Then she would be able to call Ludwig or Alfred. They weren't the best fighters for nothing. But time would go against her. She knew this for a fact. Even if she did reach the phone box, she wouldn't have enough time to dial any number. Not even 911.

She was going to die. There was no doubt about it. Who would be left to look after the boys at the house? Feliks wouldn't have a best friend, to trade clothes with anymore. Tino would be lost without guidence. It was inevitable though. No God would help her now.

Elizabeta stopped. She wasn't going to go down easy, she told herself. She was going to fight. She had to. All the footsteps stopped. All that remained was the annoying tap tap noise of a broken drain somewhere to the left of her. She reached into her coat pocket and drew out a gun. Tied to her waist was her trusty frying pan, which she used not only to cook things with, but as a weapon. She turned around. Body tensed like how a cat's would be before it attacked.

A strange sight reached her eyes. There was nothing there. Just darkness and shadows. Wait. The shadows were wrong. There seemed to be more then what should have been. Of course! They were hidding in the shadows. She could just see the outlines if she squinted her eyes hard enough.

Tap tap tap. The dripping drain never stopped. Not even when figures dressed in black energed from the shadows. Not even when Elizabeta ran forward and attacked with both her gun and frying pan. Smiling slightly as she witnessed a few of the black clad figures fall down. The drain still tapped as more gunshots were heard and Elizabeta fell to her knees, into the muddy earth. She felt a sharp prick in her neck before her whole body connected with the floor, and all was black. Her last breath vowing to watch over her friends.

The tap tap never stopped. Not even when the motionless body of Elizabeta Hedervary was dragged away, just leaving her beloved frying pan. The tap tap never stopped

* * *

><p>Basically, i'm not sure whether or not i should genderbend Prussia.. please tell me your views on it!<p>

Please review my fellow fanfictioners XD Hope you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!  
>I don't own Hetalia<p>

* * *

><p>A few days later, Elizabeta's blood stained, lonely frying pan was discovered. It was found by a young hunter, who went by the name of Tino Vainamoien. The bright eyed Fin was just taking an evening stroll home, when her boot clad foot came into contact with something. A sharp, loud, metallic clang echoed throughout the alley that she was passing through. She glanced down and in an intstant, her usual cheerful expression vanished, and in place, a horriffyed look was etched there, bringing horror and pain to her soft lilac eyes.<br>She recognised the frying pan. How could she not? Elizabeta had it with her all the time. Chocking back a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, she slowly bent down, closed her hand around the wooden handle and picked the now ghastly looking object up. Peering more closely at the frying pan, something on the edge of it caught her eye. It was red. A nasty, dark red. That gave off that oh-so-famililar smell.  
>A sad sigh escaped Tino's lips. There was no doubt about it. The red liquid was blood, and it had come from Elizabeta. She never thought Eli would be the first to go. A single, crystal tear made a path down Tino's cheek. Elizabeta was her friend. She raised a shakey hand, and hurridley wiped it away. There was time for mourning later. Right now, she had to get this back to Alfred. Straightening her shoulders, she looked around in alert. Nowhere was safe anymore.<p>

Tightening her grip on the frying pan, Tino hurried out and away from the alley, heading towards hunters house. She hoped that Elizabeta's demise would motivate the hunters more, involving the alliance. There were still some, like Alfred and Ludwig, that were weary about meeting the vampires and werewolves.

Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia.

"Hmph. They're late. But then again, that's to be expected with those undignified wankers," It was 10:30 pm, and outside the vampire mansion, stood a blonde haired, grass green eyed Englishman. He just happened to be Arthur Kirkland of the vampires. The meeting about the alliance, was set at vampire mansion, as it was the safest place, and Arthur made it particulary clear to be on time. He wasn't a very patient man you see. His short temper was rapidly wasting away each second that he stood there in the darkness, while tapping his foot, with a scowl on his face, waiting for the hunters to turn up.  
>Truth be told, he always thought that the werewolf clan would be the ones to be late, as they were rather lazy. But saying that, the hunters were lead by that obnoxious, stupid American fool. Arthur sighed. That bloody American had been torturing his mind ever since the hunters had (finally) replied to his letter.<p>

Suddenly, faster than the ticking of a clock, another vampire was at his side. He was taller than Arthur, with brown hair that flicked out in all directions, uncontrollable. The man had tanned skin, and bright green eyes. A strange aura of happiness seemed to float around him. He opened his mouth and spoke with a Spanish accent.

"Arthur, they're nearly hereee," the Spanish man's voice sang.

Arthur looked to the Spaniard beside him.

"How far,?" He asked. The taller of the two, looked down to Arthur, with glee written all over his face.

"I'm not sure, Heracles just woke up, and saw them near," He replied. Heracles was the Greek among the vampires. Unlike most vampires, Heracles had a special ability that came with his curse. He had the unnatutral gift to see glimpses of the future, but he did not abuse his power. Most of what he saw, he did not tell the others, as he believed that cheating or trying to stop history, would create disasterous effects all around the world, whether that was right or not, he didn't know.

"Very well, Antonio, would you inform the mutts, that Van Helsing has arrived. Antonio frowned at the nicknames Arthur had dubbed for the werewolves and Alfred, but responded to Arthur's request.

"Yay! I get to see Lovi again," Antonio beamed before bounding off into the mansion. Lovi, or otherwise known as Lovina, was a werewolf from Italy, with a very bad temper, and persisstant love for tomatos. She also seemed to be hostile towards nearly everyone, even her younger sister Felicia.

Despite Lovina's hot headed-ness, Antonio had a crush on the Italian, as he found her to be extremley cute. Lovina also had a thing for Antonio, but denyed it to anyone, prefering to act hostile towards the Spaniard, giving him the nickname 'tomato bastard'.

Just as Antonio bounced into the mansion to find Lovina, a red, pick-up truck came speeding down the secluded stretch of road, that cut off and hid the vampire mansion, loud, music blaring out of the abused speakers inside of the truck. With the windows rolled down, Arthur could make out 7 figures inside the vehicle. Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples. He was already getting a headache. For some reason, the truck wasn't stopping, it had drove through the stretch of road and into the mansion grounds, yet it wasn't stopping. It went round the huge fountain, located in the middle of the garden twice, then carried straight on. Right to where Arthur was standing. It wasn't going to stop. Just what were those idiots planning? Just as the truck was a few feet away from him. Arthur gritted his teeth in annoyance, and moved swiftly to the side. Just like the other vampires, Arthur had the gift of speed.

'God, first they were late, and now they were trying to run me over. Stupid gits.' Arthur thought to himself.

The truck stopped at the exact place where Arthur once stood. The blaring music came to a halt as the engine of the troublesome truck was switched off. All at once, the truck doors were slammed open and 7 people climbed out of the vehicle, all cursing their annoyance at the one responsible for the blaring music, and well as the over-dramatic way the truck was parked. The name being cursed at, being the one that Arthur had been dreading to hear all week; Alfred.

"Ugh, remind me to never drive you lot anywhere again, you're so ungrateful," A distinct American voice cried out. Arthur's eyes narrowed at the loud voice and gave a subtle cough to make his presence known. All 7 pairs of eyes were suddenly upon him. Most he didn't know, but he did recognise Kiku, the japanese hunter, Mattie, Alfred's Canadian, shy sister, and of course, Alfred himself.

"Hey Artie!," Aflred boomed to the vampire. The said vampire, nodded in return.

"It's Arthur, you git. Why the hell you're late?, when I say 'please do not be late' I don't mean, turn up half an hour late, blaring terrible music down the road that hids us, are you trying to attract attention or something, and then you go and nearly run me over, what are you trying to do, kill me?,"

Alfred looked amused. "How could I kill you, you're already dead. Oh, and about being late, that so wasn't my fault, but it was a funny story-,"

"Please, I don't want to hear it, just get inside, the mutts were here ages ago, on time may I add,"

"Wait, don't you like want to know our names or anything?, I mean like you totally don't know us, and we don't know you," A blonde haired man, no wait, was it a woman? asked out. Arthur recognised the shoulder length, straight, blonde hair as the other figure, besides from Alfred who seemed to enjoy the music that his truck was blasting out.

"How would this benefit me,?" Arthur asked in annoyance.

"Forgive me, Arthur, but Feliks does hold quite a good argument, for telling you our names, it is proving that we trust you," Kiku's soft voice spoke out.

"Yes, yes, yes, okay, just hurry it up, and only if I don't know you, I haven't got time for this," Arthur replied.

"Okay well, I'm Feliks Lukasiewicz, the totally amazing Polish guy," The straight haired blonde said. Oh, so it was a guy. 'Weird,' Arthur thought, 'why is this guy wearing a skirt. Bloody hunters, they're getting weirder everyday.'

"Ludwig Beilsichmnt," Another blonde grunted out. He was tall and muscular, with quite an annoyed look on his face. He spoke with a German accent.  
>'Oh God, did he just say Beilsichmnt? I hope he's not like Gillia, fucking animal,' Arthur thought to himself.<p>

Inside, another Beilsichmnt was lounging around. She went by the name of Gillia, or Gill, and was the most annoying, loud, egotistical idiot Arthur had ever met. She had long white hair and blood red eyes, which were always filled with such intense mischeif. As well as that, a small yellow bird always seemed to perch on top of her head. Arthur hated that bird, it shit on his books.

Arthur gulped. "I don't suppose you're related to Gillia Beilsichmnt are you?," Arthur asked Ludwig.

A shocked yet annoyed look fell onto Ludwig's angled face. "You know my sister,?" He retorted back.

"Unfortunatly, she's inside," Arthur replied. Just after that, Ludwig broke away from the group, and sprinted inside. A few moments passed, and a loud cry of "WESTT!," erupted from inside the house.

"Uhmm, yeah," Alfred coughed, feeling the urge to run into the house itself. Arthur sent an expecting look to the last hunter, dressed in blue.

"Oh, I'm Tino," Tino said, noticing the look from Arthur.

"Great, now let's go inside, you've got to meet the mutts yet," Arthur said, before briscally turning, and walking away, towards the mansion.  
>He heard light footsteps softly treading on the gravel beside him.<p>

"Hello Mattie, how're you," Arthur asked, aware now of who was walking with him.

"How did you know it was me,?" Mattie asked astonished.

"Well, when Alfred walks, he takes strong, big strides, but when you walk, yours are always soft, and more careful,"

"I never knew you were so observant Arthur," Mattie responded, as they reached the main doors to the mansion.

After a few seconds of silence, Arthur stopped and turned to Mattie. Halting their way into the mansion.  
>"Oh, a word of advice, Mattie, there are some characters staying in my house at the moment, that I would advise you to stay away from, I am not telling you to do anything, as I am not your father, but I do think it would be wise to be careful around them," Arthur advised Mattie. He was refering to another vampire called Francis, who was, in Arthur's eyes, a pervert. As well as two werewolves, Gillia and Ivan. Normally, he wouldn't have bothered about warning Mattie about Gillia, because they were both girls, but you just didn't know with that maniac. Ivan was a very tall, very large Russian werewolf, who carried around an aura of dread with him. He was childish, but at the same time, extremly violent.<p>

Mattie nodded. Although she was a powerful hunter, she still hated meeting new people. With a final nod to Arthur, Arthur opened the double doors of the mansion, and bekoned everyone inside.

* * *

><p>Okay, since i've already written up 4 chapters if this, the updates will be quite close together at the moment, but then i'll have to update the others when i write them, which may take a while because i'm lazy<br>I decided to make Prussia a female, because i just love her personality.  
>Ooh and sorry if i got some of the last names wrong, i just went with what seemed better.<br>Since it came out wrong in the last author note, the characters that i will definatly genderbend are; Canada, Prussia, both Italy's and Finland, but if you want to see another character that i haven't introduced yet genderbent.. then i'll see what i can do :)  
>Thanks for reading, and please review! :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! Chapter 3! I wrote this ages ago, but just decided to edit some things in it.  
>I was going to add all of the Nordics in this, but decided not to, as i'm not that great at writing them I'll try to let them have at least a short appearance.<br>Thank you for the awesome reviews by the way ^^ Well i hope you like this chapter.

* * *

><p>The meeting that occured on that day, was eventful to say the least. Everyone had sat themselves around the long dining table, sitting with their own respected groups. Seeing as most of them had never met before, they all thought it best to introduce themselves. Arthur didn't want to do it that way, but he eventually gave in.<p>

Well, everyone knew Arthur. So Yao, the longhaired chinese vampire was first, he was familiar with most of the people there, as he was one of the oldest vampires at that time.

Once he was finished, Francis, the blonde French vampire took his turn next. Francis had a good heart, but it seemed that he just wanted to get into everyone's pants. Arthur and him had been acquaintances for many many years, but to Arthur, Francis would always be an annoying, French frog. Arthur then noticed the sly winks Mattie was getting from him, and sent a kick to the offender's knee.

Antonio then introduced himself, ignoring the curses about a 'tomato bastard' muttered from the mouth of Lovina, with a smile and a cheerful deposition. Heracles was supposed to be next, but had, once again, fallen asleep on Kiku's shoulder, making the poor man blush. Kiku, who was trying his hardest not to draw attention to himself, due to his situation took his turn shortly after, followed by Alfred and Mattie.

Feliks cut in next, whilst sending small glances to the quiet, chocolate haired werwolf, who was seated on Ivan's right, he knew that those chocolate locks were familiar. Tino was next, followed by Ludwig. Who was at that time, being clung to the youngest Italian sister with auburn hair. Felicia was her name, and had taken a liking to the tense German, as Ludwig had helped Felicia up off the floor, after she fell down some stairs, which immediatly, made him seem friendly, and not so scary anymore. Felicia was the second youngest in the werewolf clan. She was an extremly excitable and energetic young woman, who despite being a werewolf, was completly terrifyed of anything that could be a possible threat to her. She would avoid fighting whenever she could, and would rather eat endless amounts of pasta all day, then cause someone pain. Poor Felicia tended to avoid turning into her wolf-form, due to the fact that primal intstincts to hunt could take over from time to time.

Next to Feli, was her older sister Lovina. The said werewolf was currently glaring at the beaming Spaniard from across the table, she hated that spaniard and his stupid happy face, she always did. However, somewhere in the deep pits of her heart, he had a space.  
>After Lovina stopped abusing everyone's ears with her colourful cursing in a mixture of English and Italian, Gillia took her turn and lectured everyone about how awesome she was. The little, chirping bird on her head was called Gilbird, as Gillia had shouted it at everyone.<br>The last two to talk were the chocolate haired werewolf that Feliks recognised, who they learnt was called Toris. Then, Ivan took his turn. Finally, all of the introductions were over.

"Right, now that's all over and done with, i would just like to say, welcome to my home, and if any of you know anybody else who could help us, then please, don't hesitate to call them, there is enough room here in my room for many people," Arthur informed the group, but only before Alfred decided to take over.  
>"Okay dudes, so some of us has already been killed. The numbers, we do not know yet. But at least we know that this isn't a hoax of some sort," Alfred exclaimed.<p>

Thus, the meeting went on smoothly, and ended rather quickly. People were officially informed of where to go if their base got destroyed, which would be Arthur's mansion, as it was the safest place they all knew. It was secluded and stood in solitary, surrounded by dense forests and woodlands. Not many people actually knew it was there. As well as what to look out for concerning the NCE, which included descriptions of the uniform and possible weapons.

* * *

><p>After the meeting, there were no movement or attacks from the NCE. It was a tense period of time. No one knew who to trust. Everyone had been waiting for another attack to occur soon, but when it did happen, when they finally took more drastic actions, the whole situation was unexpected and unlikely, it was hard to believe.<p>

Felicia had just transformed into her wolf form, after escaping the den late at night. She was restless, and had missed the last full moon's transformation. She was scared, nonetheless, but didn't think anyone would be lurking around her most favourite clearing, at that time of night. But how wrong she was.

She was just bounding around in a cheerful mood, happy to be free in her real form. Suddenly, a small rustling noise caught her attention. She looked up, expecting to see a rabbit hop out of the bushes, but no bunny came. Instead, the bushes around her started making noise. So she huddled up into her fur and began to change into a human once again. With a cold chill attacking her body, she started to shiver. Painfully aware of the darkness surrounding her. The shadows seemed to get bigger. Felicia was terrified. What if a scary monster came out from the bushes? She couldn't fight. She was too scared.

Suddenly, her soft, amber eyes spotted something amongst the blackness. Red lights. She chocked back a sob. What if it was a demon? Or those evil people that were hunting her friends. Just then, her brain clicked into place. The NCE guns had red lights. She vagely remembered Arthur telling them last week.

Her chest tightened, and andrenaline coursed through her veins. Her brain told her to run, but her legs were rooted to the ground. After a while, her legs responded and she turned to bolt back into the forest. There was running footsteps behind her. Getting closer and closer. Something whizzed past her ear. Another one. And another. God, she was scared. She pumped her legs faster, but wasn't quick enough. One of the bullets went too close to her, and clipped her in the shoulder. Lord, she'd never felt such an intense pain before. It was like someone had lit a match inside her body. She could feel blood pouring out of the wound. Sweat mixed with tears ran down her face. She wanted Lovina. Or Ludwig. Anyone who could save her.

Despite the pain, Felicia kept running. She didn't want to be captured. Or get hurt anymore than she was. Her arm was burning. Dashing through the trees, she glanced back to find, to her delight, no red lights anymore. She halted for a moment and rested her back against a tall tree. She panted and pressed a hand against the bullet wound on her arm.

After a while, a single pair of footsteps broke the silence, in which Felicia was silently hiding in. More tears fell from her eyes. She knew this was the end. She was going to die. She could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. They were right behind her.

All of a sudden, a hand from behind clasped onto her blood soaked shoulder. She let out a scream. Not only did that make her jump, but hurt her shoulder as well. The hand moved from her shoulder up to her mouth to halt the screams, and slowly turned her around.

Insted of seeing the evil, unfamiliar faces of the NCE. Felicia met ice blue eyes, and familiar slicked back blonde hair. Thank the heavens! Her prayers had been answered. She was safe now. Ludwig was here.

* * *

><p>Did you think i would kill Felicia off? I'm not that evil<br>Please review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey chapter 4 for you :)  
>Basically this'll be in Ludwig's POV for a while now :)<br>Thoughts are in _Italics.  
><em>I don't own Hetalia Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Ludwig was restless in his bed. It was 11:30 at night. His window was wide open, letting in a cool night-time chill through his room, but still his forehead was slicked with sweat. Maybe to a normal person, this would probably be a sign of illness, however, this was normal for him. Ludwig was born into a well respected family of hunters from Germany. Since he was small, his Grandfather raised and trained him and his older sister, in a various number of ways, to protect people and fight against the creatures of the night. He was their Grandfather's favourite. It became clearly obvious that his Grandfather didn't want a granddaughter, for Gillia was always pushed aside, which may have caused her to be a slacker and not to pay attention enough to the training, so when she lost a fight to a vicious werewolf, her life was ruined and their Grandfather disowned her.<p>

Ludwig sighed in frustration. His intstincts were urging him to get up and go. He could ignore it. He really didn't feel like getting up and saving anyone from perill. But with a huff, he sat up in his bed, and got up. He pulled on some pants and a jacket, then grabbed his weapons. Whatever was happening. He had to follow his intstincts.

Ludwig exited his appartment, and climbed into his car. He didn't have a clue where he was going, but seemed to be moving away from the city he lived in. If his knowledge was correct, he was heading towards the small town, where the werewolf den was.

Personally, Ludwig thought that it was strange that the werewolves chose their den to be in the middle of nowhere. He had only heard of the town, because his sister lived there. However, he supposed it would be better for a werewolf to live in a place that was surrounded by woodlands and great forests, rather then civilization and buildings.

Then, realisation hit Ludwig like a ton of bricks. _'Gillia, what the hell have you done?'_

His mind was racing. He knew it had to be Gillia, there was no one else in the werewolf clan that he actually knew that well. Well, there was that one other werewolf he met at the meeting. The Italian one. He couldn't remember her name. Only that she kept going on about pasta all the time, and following him around like a lost sheep. Felicia! That was it.

Finally, after endless roads along a huge stretch of forests. He stopped his car. Here felt just about right. He turned the engine off and got out. He stood there for a moment. Transfixed on the mesmorizing sight above him in the nightime sky. Although it was a fairly cloudy night, the moon was shining bright. It wasn't quite full, but near enough.

Ludwig knew that werewolves could transform whenever they wanted to, but it wasn't good for them to miss a full moon. He was glad that not all the werewolves would be out, maybe just one or two, and he could deal with them.

Suddenly, a howl cut through the blissful silence. Breaking his line of thoughts. When he entered the actual forest, he knew that he would no longer be alone. If that was a good thing or not, he did not know. Tearing his gaze away from the moon, he began to drag his feet over to the front door of his car and snatched out his gun.

After locking up, he picked up his feet and began to tread into the surrounding forest, ready to face what ever dangers or obsecuritys awaited him in the gloomy shadows of the trees.

Unknown to Ludwig, every step that he took, lead him closer and closer to the one that had current occupation in the centre of his heart. Felicia.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :)  
>Hope you like it.<p>

* * *

><p>Further and further into the darkness Ludwig went. Stepping over broken logs and snapping twigs on the forest floor. In the distance, his sharp ears could hear something moving through the forest. He picked up speed, to try to catch up with whoever or whatever was moving.<p>

Ludwig halted his movements to try and determine what direction the noises were coming from. He strained his ears to listen. He could hear it. Yet it was faint. Faint but gradually getting louder. Coming from right behind him.

Trying to avoid what was coming up behind him, he swiftly slided to his right and stood silently behind a tall tree. Keeping his breath steady, Ludwig reached for his gun. It was a special sort of gun that his Grandfather had designed. He made it so any type of bullet could be loaded into it, and when it was fired, no noise would be made. It was a perfect weapon at this point. He waited in the shadows, gun ready to shoot if nesessary.

Suddenly, breaking the silence, a sharp noise of a bullet reached his ear. Another followed. And another. Then his eye caught movement in the bushes close by. A small red light. He prayed that he hadn't been noticed yet, and began to aim his gun, then shot two silent bullets into the bushes which was holding the red light. Hoping he caught his target.

Poking his head out from behind the tree, he checked to see if anyone was coming. With fast speed, he quickly ran to the bushes that he had just shot at, and crouched down. Avoiding the motionless body, that was lying on the floor. He recognized the uniform to that of the NCE. Black pants, a black militay style jacket with the NCE band across the arm, as well as a sort of gas mask covering the face, but this one had a neat bullet sized hole in the eye screen, obviously from where he shot at. Blood was gently trickling down the cracked screen. Wanting to see what his enemy looked like, he slowly lifted off the mask.

However, what he saw next was extremly unexpected. A human face was there, complete with eyes, although one was destroyed as well as pouring red liquid from where the bullet entered, nose and a mouth. But, as soon as the face had been in the air for a few seconds, it just melted. Melted like wax. It only lasted a second. Skin and flesh melted down to muscles, muscles melted down into a skull, and the skull just melted into nothing, untill all Ludwig was holding, were clothes.

Storing this vital piece of information in his mind, Ludwig looked out from the bushes. Up against the tree he had just been hiding behind, opposite the bushes he was hiding in now, was a very distressed looked Felicia.

She was obviously crying, as he could see her shoulders shaking, her right arm holding onto her left, as if it was her life support. Her normally clean and soft looking hair was tangled up with leaves. Dirt, sweat and blood smeared her face. Wait.. blood? Felicia shifted her body around a bit, which granted Ludwig a clearer view on where the blood came from. Blood was running through the fingers of the hand that was holding onto her shoulder. One of the bullets must of hit her.

He could see another red light slowly creeping up behind her. It was stalking her like prey. Ludwig drew up a jagged, silver knife that was tucked into his boot, and crept up out of the bushes. Although he tried avoiding the NCE member, as he got closer and closer towards it, he wasn't quick enough, and the red light was shined upon him. However, in a flash Ludwig's arm had darted out and threw the knife. In defening speed, it had hit it's target, and lodged itself through the clothes and into the neck of the NCE member. Killing them.

Satisfied with his work and completly sure that him and Felicia were now completly safe. He plucked the knife out of the NCE member's neck, and began to stride over to where Felicia was hiding and put one of his hands on her shoulder.

What a bad move. As soon as he came in contact with her shoulder, she jumped and screamed. Very loud. Trying to halt her screams, his hand went from her shoulder over to her mouth. He could feel more tears falling from her eyes as they fell onto his hand.

Trying to be as gentle as possible, he turned her around to face him. His ice blue eyes met her soft brown ones, and after she realised that Ludwig was here, and that she would be safe, she visibly relaxed.

Once he removing his hand from her mouth, he was enveloped in the biggest hug he'd ever got on his whole life.

"L.. Ludwig! You saved me. I thought i was going to die, i don't want to die, being dead was suck!," the Italian wailed into his chest, with her arms clinging onto his neck. Not used to this much contact, he gently eased her off of him, smiled at her, and began to take a look at her shoulder wound.

However, before he could get anywhere, Felicia put a shaking hand on it and turned away, knowing in her mind, that Ludwig would want to treat it and end up hurting more. He would say things like 'This won't hurt a bit', when it will. Lovina always said things like that when Felicia hurt herself. At least when Gill treated Felicia, she wouldn't lie.

"No no no, don't touch it, don't touch it, don't touch it" She whimpered.

"I wasn't going to touch it, i just wanted to look, i'll be able to stop the bloodflow," He assured her. With a sniffle, Felicia turned back towards him.

"Ve~ It hurts Luddy," She whined, and let him take a look. It was just a flesh wound, so Ludwig didn't have much of a worry about it, maybe just some stitches were needed.  
>Ludwig then ripped a peice of his shirt off, and gently tied it around the wound, to keep it from bleeding as much. He knew some medical stuff, but he was no doctor.<p>

"Felicia, i'm going to have to take you to see Kiku to take care of this, okay, you remember Kiku right?" Ludwig's plan was to take Felicia to the vampire mansion, which was where Kiku was currently living, after deciding to stay there after the meeting, along with some of the others.

"Ve~ okay! As long as i'm with Ludwig, i know i'll be safe!," She beamed and took hold of Ludwig's hand, as he began to lead them both out of the forest, trying to ignore the blush on his face.

* * *

><p>I'm not amazing at describing and talking about guns, so that's probably why the gun was so unimaginative<br>Anyways, hope you liked it!  
>Please review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!  
>I don't own Hetalia<p>

* * *

><p><span>Lovina's point of view!<span>

I woke up the next day, alone in the bedroom that I shared with Felicia. I cursed as I took a glance out of the window of the cottage that I and the other werewolves lived in. It was barely daylight. I huffed loudly and flopped back down onto my bed.

Why was I up this early and where the hell was Felicia? Feli couldn't be up now.. could she?

I huffed at the ceiling above me. Annoyed that Felicia had gone off and didn't wake me up or something. I couldn't go back to sleep now, even if I tried. My mind kept worrying about my stupid sister.

"Stupid mind, worrying about idiot Feli," I fumed. "Knowing her, she's probably got herself captured by the damn NCE bastards," Grumbling to myself, my mind kept drifting back to the meeting we had at the vampire's house a few days ago.

Us werewolves had decided amongst ourselves, after a lot of fighting and arguing, that we would pack our stuff and move out of our cottage in the countryside, to live in the vampire mansion, at least until all this nonsense ended.

Although I hated Gillia, our supposed werewolf group leader, there were some times when we saw eye-to-eye. Like when Gillia and I were both against the idea of moving into the vampire mansion. Me, obviously because that meant i would have to be near that tomato bastard all the time. Gillia, because she was against being around her younger brother all the time.

But, as always, Felicia was able to win us over. Unfortunatly, the twit had become aware of the effects that her puppy eyes had on people, and now used it to get whatever she wanted.

Suddenly, a weird smell caught the attention of my sensitive nose. It was burning. I didn't think to pay any attention to it though, for it was probably just the albino bastard attempting to cook.. again.

With another huff and extra grumbling, I decided to get up and maybe kill the stupid freak trying to cook.

Pushing back the covers to my bed, I stormed out of my bedroom, across the hall and stomped my hardest down the stairs. Just to alert the unlucky bitch that i had awoken.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing, waking me up at this time.. stupid potato bitch.. I will wring your neck," I shouted as i heavily pushed the door to the kitchen open.

I stood at the doorway, with my hands on my hips, scowl on my face, ready to scream at the red eyed freak, but what i saw, made the scowl on my face die and my hands to fall by my side. Oh sure, there was a burning fire. Just not anyone cooking. In a panic, i quickly shut the door. Panting, i pressed my back against it. I could feel the soaring heat through the wood. I opened it once more, only to find even more fire.

I shut the door again. We had to get out of here.

In all good timing, Toris came down the stairs, obviously awoken by my yelling.

"Lovina, wha.. what's going on,?" He asked, whilst rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Without a word, i opened the kitchen door, to show Toris the danger. He was more level headed than i am, so he would know what to do.

We looked at eachother. Both suddenly more awake.

"I'll wake Ivan, you get Gillia, and Felicia, we'll meet outside," He told me, immedietly taking charge at the sight of my panicked experession.

Jumping at the loud creak of wood that came from the kitchen door, I followed Toris and we both ran up the stairs. Toris went into Ivan's room, whereas I was doomed with the lab experiment.

Approaching it's door, I held my breath as I pushed it open. I never knew what to expect in her room. Just as I thought, her room was a tip. Clothes were strewn around the floor. Half empty mugs and cups were lined up in a row along her shelves. There was a messy abandoned bird cage in one corner, which made the room smell funny. The curtains were closed which made the room even darker than it was, with the blood red walls. Dust lined every surface and the bin was crudely overflowing with God knows what.

There, in the middle of all this mess was the bed. Well, it hardly looked like a bed. All I could see were strewn around clothes and some pale limbs here and there, which belonged to the body under the mess.. otherwise known as Gillia, or the albino bitch.

With anger and desperation building up inside me, I stormed over to one side of the messy bed, and kicked it with all my might. Gillia just rolled over. I kept kicking and kicking, trying to wake her up. Then i leaned down and shouted at her, as I poked her.

"Oi! Albino bitch. Wake up!," Nothing happened. So I tried again, but this time, I shouted right into her ear. "If you don't wake up, the house will fall down, and I will tell everyone your big secret,". Gillia just groaned, and swatted me away.

I stopped for a moment, as this was getting me nowhere. My eyes were drawn to all the abandoned glasses and mugs, and an idea formed in my head. With an evil smirk, I rushed over to the biggest glass I could find, and poured all the nasty liquid from the remaining cups into it, forming the perfect way to get Gillia up. I sneaked up to the side of Gillia's bed, where a mop of silver-white hair could be seen. With a snicker, I quickly tipped the glass and all it's contents over the head of the sleeping freak. With a screech and yelp, mixed in with some annoying chirping noises from a tiny yellow bird. Gillia flung back the mess of blackets covering her and jumped up. Fuming I might add though.

"Argh! Lovina, you little fucking bitch, what was that for?," Gillia shouted at me in her anger burst.

I narrowed my eyes at her and glared. "Get up and put this on, we need to get out of here," I told her, whilst throwing her the long blue jacket she always wore, which was on the floor.

"What? Whhyy?," She replied catching the jacket in her arms, before grabbing hold of the little bird flying around her head and stroking it.

"The house is on fire," I replied through clenched teeth. My temper was getting thiner and thiner by the minute.

"Ha, what did you do, cook or something? Ha, fail!" Gillia started to laugh, but was interupted by Ivan walking into her room, a smile on his face.

"Comrade's, Toris is making a joke when he says we are on fire da,?" He asked in his sugar sweet voice.

"What?," The idiot albino asked, dumbfounded.

"Ugh, yes, this stupid place is going to burn! That's what I've been trying to tell you, we need to get out," I stressed at them both.

"Aha, then we should go, da?," Ivan cheerfully said, before walking up to where Gillia was and grabbing her wrist, then grabbing mine, and ignoring the insults we were both yelling at him, he started to drag us out of the room, through the house and out the front door.

"Fucking let me go, stupid Russian bastard, how dare you, CHIGII!~" I screamed at him, attempting to pull away.

"What the hell?, let go, the awesome me does not get pulled along," Gillia shouted, also trying to pull away.

Ivan just chuckled and tightened his grip on us.

"Comrades need to stop wiggling like little worms, or I will let you burn in the fire..kol kol," He told us, using his 'scary' voice that made chills shiver up your spine. Immedietly, we both shut up, and let ourselves be dragged along, until we were out of the house, and standing with Toris, where we were released from the death grip.

"Is everyone here,?" Toris asked, looking at us with wide eyes.

"Fuck! Lovi, where's Feli, she's your sister, you can't let her-" Gillia began to say, but was once again interupted. But this time, by the crashing down of our little cottage. "-burn," she ended in a whisper. Eyes even wider than Toris'.

Momentarily stunned, I gulped. _"Where was Feli?,"_ I thought to myself. "She.. she wasn't in the house when I woke up, if she was, I would've heard her," I replied.

Ivan then broke our silence. "Little comrade Feli is fine. She is with friends," No one questioned how Ivan knew this, for we all had knowledge of his special 'ability'. I didn't think it was very special, it just made him more of a freak than he already was. Ivan can see things in his mind. If he knows the person, then he can use his mind to see what they are doing.

Okay, so it was kind of creepy, but also handy. Especially now that it reassured us Feli was safe. _"When i get my hands on her, she's going to never even think of running off again. Hold on a second,_ _Russian giant said she was with friends. Feli's only friends, are us... aren't they? Oh wait, she made friends with that other potato bastard she spoke with at the meeting," _Putting another scowl on my face, I asked the question that had been hanging in the air for some time now.

"What now?,"

* * *

><p>Yeahh! I hope I've done Lovina's point of view okay, I wasn't sure whether or not to do it, but I think it went good.<p>

So Lovina mentioned a big secret of Gillia's that only she knows... anyone want to guess what it is? Obviously i'm not going to tell you just yet though, but then again, it's probably obvious ^^  
>I'll try to post the next chapter soon, but in the meantime... please review, and thank you for reading! xD<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! -jumps in joy-  
>This one's in Gillia's point of view again, because I really like writing in 1st person.<br>Hope you like it! I don't own Hetalia or the song mentioned in this chapter ^^

* * *

><p>I stood there. In my awesome rumpled clothes. Gilbird clutched in my hand, playing his part as my security. Nobody knew, but whenever I was feeling down or upset, Gilbird was there. I could tell him anything and being awesome, he would listen. That's why I take him everywhere with me.. so I can feel safe. Now I needed him more. Our house. Our sanctuary was gone. Burned down to the ground. And I was scared. Scared of what will happen to us.<p>

I looked at the others, Ivan was stroking his pipe that he had pulled out of his coat. Toris had tears in his eyes. Lovina was shaking from probably anger. The same question going through our heads. _"What do we do now,"_

Finally, Lovina broke the silence and voiced the question. "What now,?" She asked.  
>No one answered. I suppose being the awesome leader of this group, I had to come up with a plan. So I continued stroking Gilbird, and racked my brain for ideas.<p>

_"Well I guess we could go to eyebrows' mansion early, we do still have the truck, maybe Feli is there?," _I thought to myself.

"We'll head on to eyebrows' place. It'll be safer and Feli might be there" I told them in my awesome leader voice, whilst putting on my awesome jacket, that was still in my arms. They all looked at me, obviously glad that I came up with such an awesome idea.

And so we all climbed into the truck. Being awesome, I dedicated myself to drive. I think that the others were too shocked to start complaining. The atmosphere inside the vehicle was so unawesome. Trying to break the tension, I flicked the switch that would play the music I had in the truck. I heard a groan come from Lovina as the first song played.  
>Wacking the stering wheel along with the beat of the music, I began to sing along with my awesome voice.<p>

'You're everything that a big, bad wolf would want. Little red riding hood, I don't think even big girls should-'

"Oi, Lovina, I was listening to that," I cried at the pissy Italian, who had just switched off the music.

Lovina narrowed her eyes. "Anymore of that shit and your singing, my eardrums will burst," She growled back at me.

"Well someone's pissy today," I replied, before reaching to turn the music on, but a tanned hand slapped my white one away from it.

"Don't even think about it," She hissed.

"How dare you slap my awesome hand, bitch," I said, noticing Toris' weary looks, I quickly made sure we were safe on the road, which we were, and reached to the seat behind me, where Lovina was perched, and slapped her on the head.

"Haha! I'm too awesome for you!," I laughed at her red face.

"Uh, Gillia, you should really watch the road," Toris told me weakly. But I ignored him. At this point, I was already half out of my seat and fighting with Lovina at the back, who had just started kicking my chair. I then leaped at her, and with our combined cursing and snarling, one of us had accidently hit Ivan and managed to wake him up.

He looked at us. Then at Toris, who was trying to steer the wheel.

"Stop the car.. kol kol," He told Toris, who immedietly obeyed. We knew we were in trouble.

After another argument between me and Lovina at the side of the road, some threats from Ivan, and a Gilbird flying round my head, we were back in the car. Yet, this time we were seated differently. Ivan was driving and singing happily, whilst playing some Russian radio station he had found. Lovina beside him, acting grumpy as usual. Toris seated behind her, and me behind Ivan petting Gilbird, whilst pulling faces at Lovina, when Ivan wasn't looking.

After a while, I got bored of tormenting Lovina, so with Gilbird in my hand, I leaned against the window, and closed my eyes. My mind recounting who would be at eyebrow's mansion, and who would be the most fun to annoy.

_"My unawesome brother will probably be there. Feli was clinging to him in the meeting. Ha! I can give him tips of how to seduce a woman. Gott, he really needed to take that stick up his ass out.. maybe Feli would do it?," _I thought to myself. _"Eyebrows is good to annoy too. Ooh Franny and Tonio might be there, and that other kid. What was her name? She was cute. Hardly spoke though, always hung around the American all star," _My awesome mind strained to remember the timid girl's name. Just as I was about to ask Toris if he knew, it popped up in my awesome mind. _"Mattie! That was it, I'll have to talk to her sometime, she seems awesome," _

Suddenly I felt the car stop. Opening my eyes, I looked out the window and was greeted by a familiar sight. We were at the mansion. My eyes landed on a familiar Chevy Impala '67 parked at the entrance of the mansion. That car belonged to my brother. It was my Grandfather's but I guess he gave it to West at some point.

Unstrapping my seatbelt, I wrenched open the door and ran to the front door of the mansion. Slamming it open, I let everyone become aware of my prescence by screaming out, "Never fear! Awesome is here," Which earned another groan from Lovina, and silence through the vast halls.

"Ah, Gillia, you might want to keep it down. It is still very early in the morning," I heard Toris whisper behind me.

"What?, it's only... what time is it?," I asked.

"Half past seven in the morning, dumbass," Lovina replied. I inwardly groaned.

"What the hell am I doing up at this time?," I asked myself, before flaunting off to find an awesome place for me and Gilbird to sleep, leaving the others standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Finally, I found an awesome room, which had a massive, and increddibly soft looking round loveseat. _"Perfect," _I thought. Taking off my jacket, I pushed some of the cushions out of the way, climbed upon it and stretched my body out. Letting out a yawn, I felt Gilbird settle himself on my head. I'd bother people later.

"Ahh, I could just lie here forever," I told the little yellow fuzz, before my eyes dropped shut and I fell into a blissful sleep. Hoping that it wouldn't get interupted this time by an annoying Italian.

* * *

><p>There you go ^J^<br>Anyone want to take a guess of what song Gillia was singing to?  
>Reviews will be loved :D<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 for you :)  
>I don't own Hetalia<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the large house was finally starting to show some life. That being ironic, as many of the occupants were somewhat dead. But all the same, the house had been silent for quite some time.<p>

In another room, Mattie was awoken from a rather nasty dream. Yawning, she sat up and wiped away the tears that had slipped through her eyes. She then glanced at the grandfather clock that was standing in her adopted room. It was just past nine in the morning, so Mattie sat up and stretched her arms.

"Kuma," She called to her pet dog. Kuma had been with her for a very long time now, and she took him everywhere. He was her security. She always felt safe around him.  
>"Kuma,?" She called again. This was odd, Kuma always came when he was called. Mattie swung her legs off the bed to see if he was around, but he was nowhere in sight.<p>

Sighing, and running one of her hands through her wavy hair, she pushed back the covers surrounding her and stood up. Stretching again, she began to softly pad out of her room. With only her pyjammas on and nothing on her feet, the long hallways created a cold draft, which made Mattie shiver and pull her arms around her.

"Kuma," She called again, but this time softer. She could hear Alfred's snoring and everyone knew he didn't like being woken up by anyone. He was a real zombie otherwise. As she ascended the grand staircase, she gripped onto the top railing and bent over, peering at the bottom, to see if her pesky dog was there.

"Damn that dog," She whispered to herself, as Kuma wasn't anywhere in her eyeline. With another sigh, Mattie started to descend the staircase.

"Arthur doesn't like him wandering," She told herself. Everyone knew that Arthur didn't like animals that much, due to the mess and noise they made. He didn't mind cats though, but Mattie knew that was only because Heracles kept loads of them, so Arthur had become used to them. He only let Kuma stay at his mansion, because Mattie had promised that she would keep him with her at all times, or if she was out, he would be locked in her room. But now the pest had escaped, Arthur would have a fit if he ever found out.

Finally down the staircase, Mattie looked at all the doors facing her. They were all closed, apart from the odd few. There was no way that Kuma could have opened a door, then closed it again, so she carried her feet down the right hall looking for an open door. Chances were, Kuma had wandered around looking for food.

Thankfully finding an open door, Mattie's breath hitched and she silently begged for Kuma to be in there. Walking into the room, the first thing she noticed was a female body lying on the round loveseat. Mattie recognised her as the loud girl at the meeting, but couldn't remember her name. The girl was wearing what looked like to be some sort of pyjammas, Mattie wondered if she had been here all night. She wasn't at dinner last night. Her long silver hair was spanned out and hanging off the edge of the seat. Her mouth was open slightly and Mattie could see drool coming out of her mouth. Mattie froze as a pale hand reached up and scratched at a shoulder.

Gulping, and trying not to wake the sleeping figure, Mattie began to back out of the room. However, she was interuppted by a faint yawn, one that never could have come from a human. With her spirits lifting, Mattie once again tip-toed into the room and past the loveseat.

Lying next on a rather soft looking cushion, under the window, was Kuma. Her naughty little dog. Mattie frowned and plopped herself onto the floor next to Kuma. Quickly turning back towards the sleeping girl, afraid of waking her, Mattie relaxed when the red eyes stayed shut. Mattie looked back at Kuma and shock her head, tutting at him.

"Kuma," She whispered, poking his fluffy fur. Kuma sleepily opened his beady eyes and lifted his head to look at his owner. "Kuma, you know you're not aloud to wander around this house, do you want to be told off by Arthur?, you know he doesn't like dogs," Mattie scolded him.

However, unknown to Mattie at that time, disturbed by the gentle talking and whispering in the room she was sleeping in, two blood red eyes snapped open, and stared at the blonde sitting in front of her.

"Oh Kuma, you don't realise how worried I was about you, I don't know what i'd do if I couldn't find you darling, now come on, we don't want to wake anyone," Mattie whispered to Kuma, picking him up and turning around ready to stand up. But when she turned around, she was greeted by a large pair or crimson eyes staring at her.

Mattie jumped and her hold on Kuma tightened. She almost let out a scream. The red eyes were so close to her, she felt like they were boring into her soul. Mattie averted her own purple eyes, feeling uncomfortable under the gaze of such an intense stare.

"Eep!, O..oh hi. I'm really sorry if we woke you up, you see my dog Kuma wandered in here during the night and I was looking for him, so i'm really sorry, I promise it won't happen again," Mattie spluttered out, her face turning red.

"What's your name?" The silverette asked, grinning as she leaned back on the chair, and gazed at the blonde in front of her.

"Oh, i'm Mattie," Mattie replied. Smiling a bit, as she watched the other girl stretch out like a cat.

"Gillia, but Gill's better or awesome if you want," Gillia told her, whilst running her long fingers through her hair.

"Nice to meet you, I remember seeing you at the meeting, but never really got the chance to talk to you. Erm, I hope you don't mind me asking, but your accent, is it German?" Mattie asked in curiostity, as she stroked Kuma, who was nudging her hand.

"Technically yes, but I prefer to call it a Prussian accent, since I was born where Prussia used to be, besides, Prussia was an awesome country," Gill proudly explained.

Mattie giggled, but stopped suddenly, when she felt something light land on her head. She looked over at Gill, who was trying to hold in her laughter. Mattie looked down at her lap, for she thought Gill had done something to her as a joke.. she hated it when people made a joke out of her.

Fortunatly, Gillia noticed Mattie's crestfallen face and frowned.  
>"Hey, don't look so down Birdie, Gilbird just seems to like you," Gill giggled softly, as she gently scooped the yellow bird off Mattie's head.<p>

"Who's Gilbird?," Mattie asked as she looked up, and to her amazment, Gill's hands were closed around something and she was whispering to it. When Gill realised Mattie was staring, she suddenly stopped and a light blush appeared on her face. She then procceded to shove her hand in Mattie's face.

"This, my dear, is the awesome Gilbird! Obviously not as awesome as me.. but very very close!," Gill exclaimed, pure adoration towards the little bird written all over her face. Mattie looked down, and came upon a small ball of yellow fluff. She then realised it was actually a bird. A tiny, chirping bird. Mattie smiled and patted the fuzz on it's head.

"He's cute," She said with a smile.

"Yep, real cute" Gill replied, although she wasn't actually sure whether or not she was agreeing with Mattie or just voicing her thoughts.

Mattie looked up and smiled. "When did you get here?, I don't think you were at dinner last night," Mattie asked, tilting her head in a questioning gesture.

"Me and my unawesome fellow werewolves got here this morning.. about seven or something.. our place was attacked. Oh have you seen Feli? Ivan said she was with friends and we thought she might be here," Gill asked, grinning and showing her cainine teeth.

"Oh, i'm sorry to hear that, and yes, Feli came in real late last night with Ludwig, she was all cut up, they were going to see Kiku, but he was sleeping, and Feli didn't want to wake him. Me and Francis patched her up though, she's sleeping somewhere now," Mattie replied.

It was true, herself and Francis had been having late night pancakes, when Feli and Ludwig came through the front door, both shivering and covered in scratches and blood. Francis had immedietly gone frantic at the state they were in. Ushering them into the closest bathroom, and starting to patch them up. Mattie had stitched Feli's shoulder up for her, before they all called it a night.

Mattie liked spending time with Francis, he was her best friend here, apart from Alfred. Francis looked out for her and helped her, she was starting to think of him as an older brother. After the meeting, Mattie and Kiku had decided to stay with the vampires, to help out. Alfred at first refused, and went back to the their place with Feliks and Tino, but returned to the mansion shortly for reasons unknown. During the time they had been at the mansion, each of them had bonded with a vampire. Kiku stayed with Heracles most of the time, Mattie was often with Francis, whereas Alfred was around Arthur a lot.

"I've had her fucking annoying sister in my ear all morning, so I ditched them and found a place to sleep," Gill asked. She was actually quite close to Feli and Lovina to be honest, but she got along better with Feli. All Lovina and her did was fight. Yet both Italians knew who to go to when they needed help.

"Oo..oh i'm sorry if I woke you up, I mean I could take you to a room upstairs with a better bed if you want, your back must hurt sleeping on that" Mattie asked, starting to feel guilty about waking Gill up, she looked like she needed the sleep.

"Nah, it's fine, but I wouldn't mind getting a different room, but as long as it has one of these, i'm good," Gill was refering to the red loveseat she was sprawled across.

"I'm pretty sure we could find one," Mattie replied smiling at the albino across from her, who was grinning like a chessire cat, her red eyes brimming with questions.

"So, you're a hunter right?, when did that happen, just felt like killing one day?," Gillia asked in glee. Mattie chuckled. Shaking her head, she responded.

"Really, the killing thing is all Alfred. He likes a good hunt, but i'm not a big fan of it all, obviously if the thing is evil and killing people, then i'll hunt it, but if it's just for the sake of hunting, then I don't see the point," Mattie explained to Gill.

"Wow, being related to American boy and all, I would've thought you were proper into killing," Gillia replied, leaning forwards on the loveseat.

"Oh, Alfred just gets that from his father, Al was trained a hunter from birth, whereas I was trained a hunter after my dad died," Mattie's tone softened even more as she mentioned her father. Even though he died a long time ago, she still missed him.

"So, you and Mr America aren't full silblings,?" Gillia asked in shock, the two looked so alike. Well apart from the fact one was a boy, and the other a girl.

"No, we have the same mother though, I spent my first 6 years in Canada with my Dad. Whereas Al was with our Mum and his Dad who was an extreme hunter, but they took me in all the same and loved me, when I had nowhere else to go," Mattie told Gill. She didn't mind people asking about her past, it wasn't as if she had anything to hide.

"Where are your parents now,?" Gillia quietly asked, she wasn't sure if she said the wrong thing, she was only curious.

"They're dead," Mattie replied. An awkward silence followed. Gillia opened her mouth to apolagise for prying, but was cut off by Mattie voice.

"Don't be sorry Gill, it happened a long time ago," Mattie smiled at the other girl. Gillia met purple orbs and smiled back.

Suddenly, breaking both of their thoughts, they heard a sharp, bang against the window. Startled, they both jumped up and faced the window. However, they both giggled when all they saw at the window was a little black kitten, mewing and scratching the glass. Feeling the need to rescue the kitty, Mattie turned around and got up. Feeling Gillia's eyes on her, she walked over to the window and attempted to open it.

"Urgh.. stupid windows being so old.. and stiff," Mattie groaned, the stupid window wouldn't budge. Making Mattie stifen, she felt something behind her. She could feel long hair being tingled against her shoulders, and warm breath tickling her neck. Then she saw two slim, pale arms reach past her and grip the window, quickly pulling it open. For a moment Mattie was in awe, but then remembered Gill was a werewolf, and was therefore stronger than she. Gillia chuckled and leant forwards once more to grab hold of the cat. When the wiggling ball of black fur was in Gill's care, Gill placed it into Mattie's awaiting arms, where the cat was huddeled against the blonde's chest. As it purred, Mattie looked up and was suprised to see how close Gill was. They stood there for a while just staring out of the window, content in the blissful silence they were wallowing in. 

* * *

><p>N'aww bless them :3 I think PruCan works genderbent or not. I thought i'd write a softer chapter to focus on a pairing as I don't think i've worked on them much. I think I need to start to write about more pairings :L<br>Hope you liked it anyways, more characters will be added soon, and maybe another death.. or something.. meh whatever comes into my mind :D  
>Please review ^J^<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry for this late update, it should have been up at the weekend, but I hadn't finished it, and then it was going to go up on Monday, but I slept over at a friends and got a bit drunk. Then yesterday, I went to a party and got pissed again. Not very good for my liver and i'm paying for it now, but I thought i'd add chapter 9 anyway. :)

I don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p>In one particular room in the mansion, a sleepy, curly haired vampire, that went by the name of Heracles, opened his large, olive green eyes. Many people thought that just because you were a vampire, you had to sleep all day and wake up at night. But Heracles knew that this was utter and complete rubbish. Vampires could choose when they wanted to sleep, and Heracles liked sleeping. A lot. He could sleep anywhere, at anytime. When he was a lot younger, he was often compared to a cat. Heracles didn't mind though, because he liked cats. He liked cats a lot.<p>

Cats understood him. They comforted him, and he loved them. Everytime he saw a stray, he just couldn't resist, and ended up bringing it home. Now, he had quite the collection. At first Arthur didn't like Heracles' antics, but he got used to them. Besides, cats were clean creatures. As Heracles opened his eyes, he wasn't suprised to came face to face with about 6 or 7 cats.

A smile broke out on his face as the cats started to meow at him. He lifted his body up and stretched his back muscles. As the cats began to swarm around his feet, Heracles began to drag himself over to the long purple drapes that blocked the light. Yawning once more, and picking up one of the Russian blue cats that were at his feet, he pulled open the drapes and silently stood in front of the window, basking in the sunlight. To say that vampires burned in the sun was wrong, but to say that they sparkled, was just an insult.

Heracles' room in which he was currently standing in, was not posh like Arthur's, or fancy like Francis', but it was homely, and it reminded him of his family house back in Greece. He grew up in Greece, it was his favourite place in the world. His thoughts then ran away from Greece, to the Japanese hunter Kiku, who was staying in the vampire's mansion. Heracles liked Kiku. Kiku was caring and polite. He liked everything about the shorter male. The way his midnight hair fell upon his shoulders. The way his lips twitched up in a smile, from time to time. Heracles also learned that Kiku liked cats, so he decided to introduce Kiku to one of his newest members of his feline family.

Placing the blue back on the ground, he got ready for the day. After that, Heracles strode over to the brown door and opened it. Immedietly, some cats from his room ran out to find food, whilst others ran in. Momentarily forgetting about the kitten he was going to take to Kiku, Heracles dodged his way back to his bed, and found the little Scottish fold he was looking for. Gently picking up the little creature, and cuddeling it, he walked back over and out the door, leaving it open, so his cats could wander.

Wandering down the halls and stairs, Heracles searched for the man of his interest. Looking down at the feline in his arms, he smiled fondly, he was thinking of giving the little guy to Kiku as a present. Suddenly, not looking where he was going, he accidently collided with a smaller male with black hair. Thinking it was Kiku, he immedietly blushed and apolagised. But his blush vanished when he realised that it was not Kiku who bumped into him, but Yao, the long haired, Chinese vampire.

"Aiyah!," Yao cried at the impact.

"Sorry Yao, I did not mean to knock you down," Heracles apolagised to the elder of the two. Then offered a hand to help Yao off the floor.

"Ah, it's quite fine Heracles, I wasn't looking where I was going. You look lost," Yao told the tanned other, as he noticed the look of anxiousness on Heracles' face

"Yes, I was wondering if you know where I could find Kiku?," Heracles responded, letting a smile grace his face. Yao looked thoughtfully for a moment, as if he were racking his memory.

"Ah yes, I think I saw him heading to the Library," Yao answered the taller man, before smiling once more and walking off down to the kitchen. Heracles stood stunned for a moment. Kiku was in the Library. The library was the only place Arthur forbid cats. Heracles didn't know what to do, go and find Kiku in the library, but risk the cat's trust from Arthur, or wait until him and Kiku were alone again, which could be a while. Heracles weighed his options. He really wanted to see Kiku, but really didn't want to be a victim or Arthur's rants. However, he really really wanted to see Kiku. With a shrug, Heracles set off towards the direction of the library.

It didn't take Heracles long to finally be standing in front of the piece of heavy wood that seperated him from the Japanese hunter. Glancing once more down to the little cat in his arms, he took a deep breath and pushed open the door. The library was one of the best parts of the mansion, Arthur had been building up his collection for a very long time. It was also one of the biggest rooms in the mansion. Stretching out with shelves, upon shelves, upon shelves. Even Arthur had lost count of the exact number of books he owned.

However, when Heracles opened the door, the only noise that met his ears was silence. He could hear no patter of feet on the floor, or any soft talking. Heracles frowned. Where was Kiku? Suddenly, Heracles ears caught the sound of something scratching against a surface. Moving furthur into the labryinth of books, the sound got louder, until he came across a polished desk seated in front of a large window, that overlooked the mansion's grounds. Seated at the desk, hunched over some books and furiously scribbling onto a peice of paper, was Heracles object of attention.

"Konichiwa Heracles," Kiku said in his soft voice, as he put down his pen, and turned his head slightly to show an acknowledgement to Heracles. Then he gestured to the seat next to him. Heracles' face lit up when Kiku spoke, and the sleepy Greek stepped over to the empty chair and filled it with his body.

"I was looking for you," Heracles stated. "I want you to meet someone," He told the smaller male, before plopping the kitten onto the desk they were sitting at. Kiku stared at the feline. Not knowing what to think of it. Decideding it was friendly, he finally reached his hand out and started to pet the little creature's head.

"Ah, he's cute," Kiku said, smiling as the kitten began to roll over, for it's belly to be scratched. Heracles smiled. The kitten liked Kiku.

"You can have him if you want," Heracles stated, shocking Kiku so much that he gasped.

"Pardon?, Why?," Kiku questioned. Secretly, Kiku was glad Heracles offered him the kitten, for he often got rather lonely, and it would be nice to have some company. He always did like cats.

Heracles frowned and looked at his lap. He wasn't sure how to explain to Kiku what had been bugging him for a while now. Gulping, Heracles opened his mouth.  
>"Well, i've been on this Earth for a very long time now, and cats have always been a big part of my life. With the fast approaching war, there may be a chance that many of us will not survive," Heracles stopped talking and lifted his gaze up to Kiku's face and was not suprised to see shock written all over it. "If something happens to me, then I hope that this kitten will hold my memory it it's body and you will not forget me," Heracles concluded. He knew that some of his new allies were going to perish, their names he did not know, but if he was one to go, he didn't want to be forgotten.<p>

"Heracles, why do you say that? We have a greater disadvantage compared to the enemy, I have been researching it," Kiku replied gesturing towards to stacks of books and papers strewn across the desk. Heracles looked at the books. Kiku had been researching in depth. Some of the books were in languages that he had never even heard of.

"Please Kiku, just in case," Heracles pleaded before picking up the kitten and placing it in Kiku's lap, then he grabbed Kiku's hands and put them around the kitten's body.  
>Kiku was silent for a moment, thinking about what to do.<p>

"Okay, I'll do it, just to keep you unnerved. Besides, even if I wanted to forget you, I couldn't," Kiku whispered the last part, hoping that the tanned male didn't hear him, but his hopes were ignored and Heracles heard every last bit. The Greek smiled. a genuine smile, that only fell upon his face when Kiku was around.

"Thank you, Kiku," Heracles replied, scooting his chair closer to Kiku's and cautiously putting one of his long arms around the smaller male, bringing him closer to him, in a one armed hug. Feeling Kiku stifen slightly, Heracles wondered whether or not he had done the right thing, but was reassured when Kiku relaxed and rested his head on the other's shoulder.

They sat like that for a while. Content in eachother's company, before Heracles' olive eyes came across an old, worn out book sitting amongst some neatly stacked papers. Straining his eyes harder to make out the title on the spine of the aged book, his eyes sparkled when he realised it was written in Greek. It was a book all about Greece. Heracles lifted his unoccupied arm and reached across to the book his eyes had set upon, bringing it closer to him and Kiku. He then opened the first page and was greeted by an ancient map of his homeland. Sighing gracefully he gently flipped through the pages. On every page there was a healthy bit of Greek writing and a few paintings of the beautiful scenery.

Kiku noticed him shifting and turned his head slightly to look at the book Heracles was currently gazing at.

"Greece is a very beautiful country," Kiku said. He had been reading up on ancient Greece to see if he could find any reference to the vampires that lived there. However, the book was written in Greek, and Kiku didn't know it, instead he choose to gaze upon the pictures of the Greek cities and landscapes.

"Yes." Heracles replied. He sighed when he came across a painting which showed some houses upon a large hill, which overlooked the clear, glistening sea. "I miss Greece. We lived on a hill just like this. Everyday i'd wake up to the sound of the sea crashing against the shore. It was peaceful. The perfect place for us. No one gave us any trouble," Heracles sighed again. "One day, I'll return, and live out my days there" Kiku was told. Heracles smiled peacefully and looked away from the picture, breaking his line of thoughts and down to Kiku. Kiku looked up at him, sensing eyes.

"However, I am glad I came here, for if I hadn't I would never have met you," He whispered, not breaking eye contact. Suddenly, like an unknown force, something started drawing their faces together. It was nothing neither had felt before. Heracles placed a hand on Kiku's neck as they got closer and closer. They had both been waiting for this moment for a while now.

However, just as their lips were about to touch and their feelings shown, they were broken apart, startled by the loud, contstant banging on the main doors. Something terrible had happened. Heracles could sense it. Hearing the sound of many feet dashing down to the main enterance, they both jumped up. The kitten leaped down from Kiku's body and dashed out of the library, also sensing something. Quickly looking at eachother, they also dashed out the room of books, curious as to what was going on downstairs

* * *

><p>TADAAA!<br>Man I took ages on this, I hope it paid off... the next chapter, there will be more drama ;D!  
>Please review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Oh dear, i'm quite behind in my updates aren't I? I wanted to update quicker but random things kept getting in my way  
>Well this chapter took me a while to write, so I hope no one's out of character. I've introduced more people in this chapter too, as quite a lot happens.<br>Wow, I just realised how long this chapter was. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I don't own Hetalia D:

* * *

><p>Alfred had been lounging around in the kitchen area with Arthur, when the main door started pounding. He was sipping his coffee (which had way too much sugar in for it to actually be called coffee anymore), when he noticed Arthur had put down the newspaper he was reading. Alfred knew something was up, because Arthur never put down a newspaper until he had finished it.<p>

Alfred stared at the older male, trying to get his attention. Finishing his coffee, he slammed it down on the kicthen counter and crossed his arms stubbornly. Which then gave him the attention that he wanted, for Arthur lifted his vibrant green eyes to glare at him. Alfred opened his mouth to speak.  
>"Artie-," He started, but was silenced when Arthur lifted a hand demanded that he 'shushed'<p>

Alfred pouted. He hated being cut off. Suddenly, a strange noise reached them. Alfred strained his ears, and could hear the sound of scratching against a wooden surface. He looked to Arthur, who's eyebrows had furrowed, while he bit his lip.

However, a loud, frantic pounding on the main doors interupted their silence and they both immedietly jumped off towards the sound of the banging; the main doors. Bounding towards them, they saw Francis and dash out into the hall and run alongside them. Shortly after, they were joined by two females who they recognised as Mattie and Gillia.

Once they had arrived at the main doors, Francis, Alfred and Arthur frantically grabbed the large door handles and pulled them open, just as Kiku and Heracles appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

What greeted them on the other side however, was shocking. Mattie made a strangled scream at the sight, so Gillia pulled her away from the scene and into a nearby room, to keep her calm. What made Mattie so upset though, was the fact that lying on the front porch, was Feliks and Tino.

They looked like they'd been through hell and back. Feliks was crying, horror written all over his bloody face. He was clinging onto Tino for dear life. Some of his fingers were bent at wrong angles and he had scratches all along his body. Bruises were begining to form on his usually clean skin. There was a large, oozing gash on his forehead, from which blood was running from. What were once his clothes, were now ripped and bloody.

Tino was a lot worse though. Her face was covered in blood, which seemed to be gushing from multiple cuts on her head. She was laying helplessly in Feliks' arms. Cuts among bruises adorned her body. She had a large wound in her abdomen, which one of her's and Feliks' arms were pressing down on, to control the bleeding. One of her legs were bent in an awkward direction, the bone purtroding slightly from the skin. Her clothes were just as bad as Feliks', she was unconscious.

Feliks looked up from where they were laying, and saw the faces of his friends and allies, staring down at him. Another tear made it's way down his cheek. His usually bright green eyes were dull and broken. He opened his mouth and attempted to speak, but the words that came out were strangled and strained.

Leaping into action, Arthur started barking out orders. "Alfred, go find Toris and Yao, then gather as many towels and blankets as you can find," Alfred instantly darted off, past Kiku and Heracles, up the stairs to find Toris and Yao.

Arthur watched Alfred run off, then turned to Heracles. "Heracles, I need you and Francis, to lift Feliks and Tino. Very carefully, and as quickly as possible, find a double room and put them on some beds. Me and Kiku will follow you, I wouldn't be suprised if the others have woken by now, so we need to be quick. Okay?," Arthur frantically said. He knew that both Feliks and Tino were on limited time, from the state of their injuries.

Everyone nodded. Heracles dashed to Tino and carefully lifted her up into his arms, as Francis did to Feliks. Dripping blood all over the mansion's floors, they sped off, Arthur and Kiku in tow.

* * *

><p>Mattie had broken down. She had seen many deaths and casualties before in her life, but never had she seen Feliks and Tino in such a condition. It was horrifying. She never meant to have such a reaction to the state her friends were in. She was normally level headed and calm, but the weight of the situation her and her fellow allies were in, had hit her hard and she was scared.<p>

Feeling something brush against her cheek, Mattie lifted her head and became face to face with Gillia's concerned one. Feeling something brush against her face again, Mattie realised that tears were slowly making their way down her cheeks and Gillia was wiping them away with a small towel.

Trying to blink away her tears, Mattie looked at her surroundings, to see where Gillia had lead her. To Mattie's suprise they were standing in the kitchen. Sensing the worried looks she was receiving from Gillia, Mattie put a smile on her face and wiped her eyes free of tears.

"I..i'm fine," She shakily told Gill. Gill just raised an eyebrow and lead Mattie over to a table, and sat the younger down on a chair. Sitting opposite from Mattie, Gill leaned back in the chair and scoffed.

"Like hell you are, I saw your face. Those were your friends, you have every right to be upset," Gillia stated, staring intently at the blonde. Mattie didn't say anything. "Hell, if that were any of my friends out there, I would act the same, y'know," Gillia pouted as she was getting no reaction from Mattie. Heavily sighing, Gill ran her fingers through her silver hair.

"Okay, I get it. You're scared because you've never seen your friends in the state they were in. I understand. You're scared because you know that there's no possible chance we will all come out of this alive. I know because I feel it too. I wouldn't be suprised if all of us were scared," Gillia took a shaky breath and held Gilbird in her arms, she watched intently as Mattie picked Kuma; who was licking her foot, up off the floor and hugged him, as if he were a teddy bear.

"Okay, listen Mattie, let me tell you a story. One day, long ago, there lived a family of 3 hunters. This family lived in Germany, there was a Grandfather, a little boy, and an awesome older sister. The Grandfather had raised these two kids for as long as they could remember, he was training them to be the best hunters around.

On some nights, the Grandfather went out hunting, and left the awesome big sister to look after her brother. She felt really grown up that her Grandpa trusted her to look after her brother. One night, when the sister was 10, and the brother was about 5. The sister accidently fell asleep, because she was really tired after a long day of stupid training. However, when she woke up, she noticed her brother had gone. She searched high and low for him, but then she noticed that the front door was unlocked. Feeling helpless and scared, she started to cry. For she knew that if her Grandfather came home and her little brother was gone, then she would be in very big trouble.

A few minutes passed and the door opened. Her Grandfather was home. He noticed the little girl crying in the middle of the floor, and immediately asked what was wrong. Through her tears, she managed to tell him that she had lost her brother. Her Grandfather was very angry. He made her stay in the house, while he went and looked for the youngest.

After some time, the little girl heard the door open again. Yet, when her Grandfather came through the door, he wasn't alone. He had with him another man and her baby brother laying limp in his arms. She was scared. Seeing her brother in that state made her sick to her stomach. No one spoke to her until the next morning, when her Grandfather's friend left. She went to the room her and her borther shared and saw the mess her brother was in. He was covered in blood. There was a splint on his tiny wrist and bandages all over his body.

Seeing him like that.. made her so scared that he was going to die. He was always jumping around and being happy, she wasn't used to this motionless version of her brother. Her Grandfather then told her off. He shouted at her and sent her to her room, she was also told that it was all her fault and that it should've been her who was attacked, not the precious boy. After that night, the family was never the same again. The Grandfather couldn't look the girl in the eye anymore, he neglected her. Over time, the girl got older, as did the boy. The girl started to rebel, she began to hate the man who bought her up.

Then one night, she was attacked by a werewolf, and even when she came crawling and begging for help from her Grandfather, he just pushed her away. Kicked her out and disowned her. She was left alone, scared and confused, but her little brother had kindness in his heart and helped her. She never hated her brother, even though he was always the favourite and most loved. For she will never forget the night when he was nearly taken into the hands of God..," Gillia stopped there, as she felt a soft weight on her hand, that lay shaking on the table surface. She looked up and met the soft gaze of Mattie.

"I'm sorry about what happened Gill, I feel stupid for thinking that I was the only one feeling the way I did," Mattie said softly. Gill smirked.

"It's fine Birdie, seriously, that stuff happened a long, long time ago, but just know that whenever you feel alone, you can always come to me," Gill infomed Mattie. However, as Mattie was about to open her small mouth to reply to what Gill said, she was cut off by a loud, female, high pitched shriek coming from above them, and then two sets of footsteps rushing down the stairs. Both girls turned their heads, and saw the figures of Ludwig and Felicia coming off the last step. The two stood there for a moment, clutching hands, until Felicia looked down to the floor and noticed the trails of blood streaked across the floorboards. Her breath hitched and she let out another loud shriek. Ludwig sighed heavily, saw his older sister sitting in the kitchen area watching them, and pulled Felicia towards them.

"You alright West, you're looking a bit... red there," Gillia cackled as Ludwig entered the kitchen area with Felicia clinging to his arms. Ludwig snapped his eyes up and glared at the silverette. Suddenly hearing Gillia's voice, Felicia detatched herself from Ludwig's limb and launched her body at Gillia, who immedietly pulled her into a hug. Feeling wetness drip onto the tank top she was wearing, Gillia stroked the Italian's auburn hair and whispered calming words into her ear. Ludwig and Mattie looked at them in amusement and awe. Neither of them had seen Gillia act so motherly towards another person. Finally Felicia stopped sobbing and looked up from Gillia's lap. Then seeing the bloodstained bandages on Felicia's shoulder, Gillia frowned. She felt a sudden anger surge through her veins. How could anyone want to hurt Feli? She was one of the cutest and caring things alive. Feli was so innocent and naive, she was always nice to people (Even if she did talk your ear off) How anyone could hurt her was a mystery.

Looking Feli in the eyes, Gillia opened her mouth and spoke in a serious tone, that shocked Mattie. "Feli, tell me right now, what bastards did this to you? I swear I will hunt them down and kill them with my bare hands,"

"Gill.. I.. I thought I was going to die, th..that i'd never be able to make pasta again, or see you and Lovi again, it was horrible, they shot at me when I was running away. Ve~" She cried to Gill. Fearing that she had scared the younger girl, Gillia smiled again and tryed to soothe the Italian.

"Aww, Feli, don't think like that.. If anyone wanted to kill you, they'd have to go through me, Lovi, Luddy and Tonio for that to happen, besides, you're way too cute for death" Gill finally managed to calm the hysteric Italian. She gestured towards Mattie, opposite them.

"Feli, you might not remember, but this is Mattie, she patched you up last night," Gill said. Feli looked up, confused for a moment, then her face brightened, and a smile was graced upon her face. Gillia then let go of the hyper girl, for she knew Feli was about to talk Mattie's ear off and smirked at Mattie's slightly confused face as Feli jumped over to where the Canadian was sitting and took the spare seat next to her.

"Mattie! Yes, thank you so much for helping me. It still hurts a little bit, but Luddy said that was normal. Luddy is Gill's brother, he's really big and strong. When I first meet him, I thought he was really big and scary, but then he helped me and I found out that he looks scary, but he's really super nice, he saved me last night, and is one of my best friends, apart from Lovi and Gilly...," As much as Gill loved the look of Mattie's face, she wanted to know what was happening upstairs, so she turned to Ludwig, who was blushing at the things Feli was telling Mattie about him.

Feeling an intense stare at his face, he turned and wasn't suprised when Gill's 'demon' eyes, as he called them, were boring into his skull.

"What do you want Gillia?," He asked his older sister. Ludwig thought it strange, he was supposed to be the younger of the two, but was a lot more responsible than Gillia. He was took most things seriously, whereas she just wanted to cause havoc all the time.

"What? I don't want anything West, but I do want to know what's happening upstairs. I take it you know your fellow hunters are upstairs now, probably bleeding to death, right?," Gillia asked. She so desperatly wanted to go up there, but the concept of leaving Mattie alone, stopped her.

Ludwig sighed. "You do know that was actually asking for something, right?," He questioned Gill. All that he received was a look. A look he knew all too well. It was a look that said 'do I really give two fucks?'  
>"Alright. Okay Gillia, i'll tell you. Well Feli woke me up early this morning because she heard loud noises coming from the door, so after much persuasion, we went to see what it was. However, due to a certain Italian being scared, we didn't see or hear anything else. Until, when Felicia wanted to go downstairs, we ran into Toris, who I beleive is from your clan. He told us that Tino and Feliks had turned up at the door, beaten badly. I wanted to see if they were okay, so we followed Toris to some room. I couldn't see much, but I heard that Feliks was in a stable position, but they were still working on Tino. As soon as Feli saw the blood, she freaked out. So I took her downstairs, but there was blood on the doorstep, which made her upset even more." Ludwig finished, and looked back at Gillia, who looked like she was thinking about what to say.<p>

"Can I make some pasta?," Feli asked suddenly, cutting off Gill's train of thoughts. Just as Gill was about to tell her to make as much as she wanted, Mattie cut in.

"Actually Felicia, I want to have a look at your stitches and re-bandage your arm, then you can make as much pasta as you want," Everyone went silent. Even Felicia. No one had ever promised her as much pasta as she'd like before.

"Uh, Birdie, I really don't think that's a good idea.." Gillia trailed off. Mattie watched with confusion as Gillia and Ludwig both attempted to cover their ears. Then she turned her head to the Italian who had removed her arms from around her body. Felicia was stunned in an awed experession. She blinked once and a huge smile broke out on her face.

Felicia squealed, which made Gillia, Ludwig and Mattie wince. Felicia was rather high pitched. Abruptly, Felicia started giggling happily and threw her arms around Mattie once again.

"Oh Mattie, you really mean that? I've never been told I could make as much pasta as I wanted to. I can make spaghetti, ravioli, macaroni, pasta bake, oh I can teach you how to make them too," Felicia started rambling on about what types of pasta she wanted to make. Mattie suddenly realised what mess she'd gotten herself into.

"Gill! Luddy! You would want to try my delicious pasta wouldn't you? Luddy you've never had any, I can make some just for you so you can try my special treat!," Felicia cried as she turned her attention to the others. Ludwig blushed as Gillia winked at him, and gave a sly laugh. She then proceeded to whisper under her breath only loud enough for Ludwig to hear.

"Oh sure, Luddy would love to try Felicia's 'special' treat, if you know what I mean," Gillia cackled as Ludwig turned an even brighter red.

"Shut up Gillia," He hurriedly whispered back and tutted as the supposed 'older' sister, then turned back to Felicia, who was softly singing about the wonders of pasta.

"Umm, Feli can I take a look at your bandages now?," Mattie asked, begining to get worried, as Feli wouldn't stop moving. Feli stopped for a moment and looked at Mattie, she cocked her head and thought for a moment.

"Yep, you can now," She said cheerfully, before grabbing her chair and plonking herself down into it next to Mattie's. However, just as Mattie was about to remove the bloody wraps, Francis appeared in the doorway. His bright clothes were stained with blood. His brow was dripping with sweat. He looked exhausted and tired. Walking towards them, he spoke in a relieved voice.

"Arthur wanted me to let you know that Feliks and Tino are in a stable position," As he got to Mattie, he put an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her into his chest for a hug. "There is no need to worry about your friends anymore cher, they are fine," He said softly to Mattie, as he lightly nuzzled her hair.

"When can we see them?," Mattie asked, her voice slightly muffled from Francis' chest. Francis hummed for a moment, then tapped Mattie on her nose.  
>"Ah, they are resting at the moment, Toris is with them, Tino was calling for someone named Berwald, so we're trying to get in contact with him, maybe you can see them later, non?," He replied. He remembered when Kiku and Yao were trying to set Tino's leg back into it's right position, she woke up and started to cry and scream for a Berwald. He had to sit by her head and stroke her hair in an atempt to calm her down, it worked somewhat, and soon Arthur had her unconscious once more.<p>

"Okay, Francis. Merci for telling us," Mattie replied, before Ludwig started exclaiming his thoughts out loud. He recognised the name Berwald from somewhere.

"Berwald? Berwald Oxenstierna by any chance?," He asked Francis furrowing his brows.

"I do not know, she only said Berwald," He replied, whilst running his hands through Mattie's hair.

"I'm pretty sure I know who she was asking for, when Tino and I used to work together, she told me alot about her past. She told me that she lived in Denmark with a small group of hunters for most of her life. She mentioned the name Berwald Oxenstierna quite a lot, I think they were in love, but she left Denmark for a reason she wouldn't say and she hadn't seen him since. I suspect she must miss him a lot," Ludwig replied. Francis smiled at this new piece of information. He loved it when l'amour was involved in a situation.

"Ah, do you have any means of contacting him?" Francis asked, hoping that they could get into contact with this Berwald person.

"I think Tino might have his number on her phone, it's worth a check," Ludwig answered.

"Tres bien! I shall tell the others, we are all meeting in the main lounge soon, by the way, so come along whenever you're ready," Francis said before flaunting off to find Arthur, leaving the others sitting in the kitchen.

"Ve~" Felicia said, slightly confused at what was going on.

* * *

><p>Woah, this took ages<br>I haven't really re-read this chapter as much as the other chapters, so i'm sorry if i've missed any grammar or spelling mistakes.  
>At first I wasn't going to include any of the Nordics in this fic, but then I was like 'screw that, i'm having them in it'<br>I also really like the idea of Francis being fatherly to Mattie, and all the younger characters. Also, if my French isn't amazing then i'm sorry, i'm really not sure how I passed my French classes.  
>If you want me to focus more on a character you like, just tell me and i'll get it done :)<p>

Please review! ^J^ If you do, i'll send many cute chibi Russia's to you :) (Omg that rhymed ;D)


	11. Chapter 11

YEAH MAN CHAPTER 11!  
>Ah I like this chapter. Once again, thank you for all the wonderful reveiws! =3<br>I do not own Hetalia.  
>Sorry if there are any mistakes, i'm doing this at 3:11 am and i'm so tired -_-<br>In this chapter you get to learn a bit more about some people's pasts. I tried to include everyone here, hope it went well. Oh and more characters are introduced ^^  
>Oh and I changer the character thingy for this now, because I have a feeling i'm going to focus on PruCan. BUT the pairings will stay the same, just gunna be minor :)<br>Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we've located their hideout." A young man with coal black hair said. As he, and three other co-workers strode into a room where their boss spent his time in.<p>

"Ah, so it seems our plan is finally working. Tell me friend, who are surviving?" The boss replied, without facing his workers. The four men shuffled a bit and none responded. They didn't want to get in any trouble. However, they all knew that it was inevitable. The boss will find out. No matter what.

Taken aback by the silence that greeted him, the boss sighed loudly and tutted. "I'm taking that silence as an indication that our plan isn't going as good as I thought it was. My boys, I thought you were trained well. What of my most loved assassin?," He asked the henchmen.

"Destroyed." Was their only reply. The boss tutted again. He had underestimated those sneaky vermin. He then dragged himself over to the keyboard that controlled the vast screen in front of him, and loaded up some pictures on the screen. The pictures shown were nothing new to the henchmen. For they were all images of their targets. Streaked across the screen was Arthur, Yao, Kiku, Alfred, Tino, Mattie you name it. All the known vampire, werewolves, hunters and mages. A few stood out from the others, due to a large red cross, which streaked across the person's face. This indicated that the person had been destroyed by the assassin.

"Tell me, what crosses need to be deleted?," After some silence and a small cough. The boss slamed his hands down onto the desk and barked out "TELL ME!"

The henchmen were scared. They knew the power their boss had. Yet he needed to know who had been killed.

"Uh, umm, all the werewolves who lived at DarkEnd Cottage, the youngest Beilsichmnt and Vargas." The henchman stopped for a moment, interrupted by the loud tapping of fingers from his boss. After a few warning looks from his fellow henchmen, he started again. "Everyone who's body you haven't seen," He finished with a gulp.

The boss sighed again. He shook his head as he proceeded to change the screen. "Well they're all at one place, am I right?" He asked the other men in the room.

"Y..yes boss, in the big one," One man replied. All of the henchmen shivered when the boss let out his sinister laugh.

"Then we will get them all at once," He grinned as he stared at the picture of the large house on the screen. "It is a shame though. That we will have to destroy many beautiful creatures." He said wistfully. Suddenly another evil thought entered his twisted mind. "Wait, I have a new plan. When you visit the house," He told the henchmen. "Wound as many as you can, but capture all the females, I don't care what species they are. I have a little task for them," He ordered his men. They saluted immedietly.

"Yes boss," One said, before they all began to walk out. However, all their strides were haulted, as their boss began to talk once more.

"On one condition. If you fail this mission, or fail to capture those I have requested. I will not hesitate to kill you, beleive me," He told them.

"Yes boss," They murmered once more before exciting the cold room.

"Ah yes, you will be mine soon my love," The boss whispered into nothingness as he stared wistfully at the photo of the blonde female he desired.

* * *

><p><span>Francis POV<span>

I flaunted off, out of the kitchen, smiling to myself. I was glad that we may had found a way of contacting Tino's precious cher; Berwald. I stopped at the staircase and flashed a look behind me into the kitchen. I smirked to myself. Mattie was such a sweet, beautiful girl. As was Felicia. Gillia too.. but i prefered to keep that to myself. Didn't want to loose my pretty head now. Ah~ the l'amour in that room was overwhelming. Ludwig had obviously fell for little Feli. Almost as hard as Gillia had it for Mattie.

I saw the shy, adoring looks she was sending Mattie's way. I recognised the flash of envy as I stroked Mattie's soft, bouncy hair. Maybe if those two weren't so involved with eachother, I may had tried to capture Mattie in my love net. Still, I will love her as a big brother. After all, Francis is everyone's magnificent big brother.

Climbing the stairs, I started to search for Arthur. Knowing him, he was basking in sexual tension with that American. I sent sympathy to Mattie for being related to that oaf. Yet I will never understand the history of Arthur and Alfred. I recall Arthur sobbing about it to me one night. Oh so long ago. I just don't see why they can't both grow up and have hot, steamy sex. That would make them feel a lot better, I am sure of it.

Strutting across to the main lounge, where I was sure I would find Arthur, and maybe the others, I stopped for a moment, when my sensitive ears came across a most peculiar sound coming from the room where dear Feliks and Tino were resting in. My heart yearned out for the soft weeps of a distraught soul.

Taking light steps I tip toed to the entrance of the room and stood silently for a while. All the time craving to comfort the one sobbing. Slowly opening the brown door I peered around the corner, to see who was openly hurting. My blue eyes softened when I was graced with the distraught person.

Kneeling by the side of the bed Feliks was sleeping in, was Toris, the gentle, chocolate haired werewolf. His shoulders were shaking and he was cradling Feliks' hand to his chest. He seemed to be praying, or something.

"Please, please, please Feliks. Fight this. I know you can, you're the strongest person i've ever met. I remember back home, a long, long time ago, when we were both young and naive. You saved me from a gang of bullies that were trying to beat me up. You took my beatings. You were my best friend, you didn't care about what I was. Nor were you scared. I need you Feliks. You are my world. I never thought i'd see you again after I was taken, so I promised myself that if I did, then I would protect you. Like you protected me. I love you Feliks. Don't give up. Listen to my voice and come back to me," Toris finished whispering. He kissed Feliks' hand, and let it go.

I stepped back, ready to flee when he stood up. However, instead of turning around, he went over to the water bowl on the bedside cabinet, drained a cloth and started to wipe the remaining blood away from Feliks' face.

Sensing this as my time to leave, I backed out of the doorway and left the werewolf alone with his love. My mind pondered about what Toris confessed to the unconcious Feliks. It was shocking to hear that the two grew up together. It seemed we were all old friends in this house. What with Toris and Feliks growing up together, Felicia and Lovina knowing Antonio from a very long time ago. Arthur's history with Alfred. It all made my head spin.

Finally entering the main lounge, I perched myself onto a very luxorious chair, that I actually owned. I chuckled inside as I watched Arthur, Yao and Alfred search through many documents and files, looking for a Berwald Oxenstierna. For my own amusement I decided I would wait until someone asked me if I had found anything about Berwald.

I let my eyes scan the room. Kiku and Heracles were sitting on the floor softly chatting and stroking numerous cats that seemed to come out from nowhere.

Ivan, the tall, pale haired Russian was delightfully giggling at the exotic fish that Arthur kept in a long fish tank. He lightly tapped the thick glass with a long finger and giggled even louder as the fish seemed to kiss the glass. "_Well he seems to be enjoying himself"_ I mused to myself.

Suddenly I heard a loud, female shout of 'chigi'. I sighed and shook my head a little. Antonio had once again pulled a stroppy Italian girl onto his lap and began to play with her hair. Getting annoyed, she slapped his tanned hand away, which was running through her curly locks. I never knew how Antonio could still be head over heels for that girl. She was, without a doubt, a handful. Yet I will not deny that she was rather beautiful.

"Stupid bastard, don't touch my hair. I will rip your fingers right out of their sockets," She fumed, pouting and crossing her arms, but not getting off Antonio's lap.

"Awww~ Lovi, don't be like that, you're hair is beautiful, just like the rest of you," Antonio happily purred back, hugging the hotheaded girl around the waist and burying his head into her hair. "Ah Lovi, you look like a cute tomato when you pout like that," Antonio added, once he saw her face.

"S..st.. stupid tomato dick! Don't say things like that. I hate you," She declared, turning her face away. Antonio just squealed, and tightened his grip.

"Awww, but Lovi, if you hated me, you'd get off my lap," He chuckled louder, as Lovina made no action to move from his lap. Seeing this as a little confession, Antonio carried on burrying his face into her hair, and humming a soft Spanish tune.

Lovina didn't stay quiet for long though, as she caught me looking, and immedietly started to shout again.

"Oi, French bastard, what did you do with my sister, you pervert?," She demanded. "I swear, if you've layed a hand on her, I will rip you to peices and cut off your dick," She finished. I laughed and flicked my hand up, to check the condition of my nails.

"Dear little Feli is downstairs at the moment, with Mattie, Gilli and Ludwig," I replied with disinterest. But this seemed to annoy Lovina even more.

"What? You left my little sister with two potato bastards. Not one, but two! She's probably had her innocence stolen by now. If she comes up here crying, i'll destroy you. Then i'll kill the potato bitch, and the potato bastard," Lovina threatened. I was about to reply, but was cut off by Arthur's angry tone.

"Frog, if you're quite finished arguing with a girl-," He started, glaring at me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean tea bastard?," Lovina interrupted, but was silenced when she was ignored, which just made her pout again.

"I was wondering if you've found anything out about this Berwald character, it seems he's extremly hard to track down," He asked in his boring English accent that I hated so much. Taking my time to answer, my eyes drifted to Ivan, who was now not standing alone in front of the fishtank, but had been joined by Yao. They seemed to be in quite a deep conversation, as the tapping on the tank by Ivan's fingers had stopped, and he had his head slightly turned towards Yao. His brows were furrowed tightly, as if he were trying to remember something. Then suddenly, he jumped a little, lifted his head and swiped Yao up off the floor into a crushing hug.

"JAO-JAO!," He shouted, before giggling loudly, causing everyone's attention's to be drawn their way. Obviously sensing stares, Yao coughed and asked to be let down. Once his feet were on the ground again, he apolagised for making such noise and insisted Ivan to do the same.

"Jao Jao is still very polite da~" He cheerfully said, avoiding the apology. After a stern look from Yao, Ivan sheepishly apolagised, and Arthur turned back to me.

"So, did you find anything?," He asked. I smirked, and decided to play with his nerves.

"I may have," I replied, brushing invisible dust off from my shirt.

"You have? Dude, you need to tell us! I'm so exhausted after reading all of these stupid documents. Arthur thinks he's found a lead with one of his old friend's who lives in Norway, I can't remember his name, but I think Artie is lying to make himself look good," Alfred boisterously cut in, pushing Arthur a bit.

Arthur scoffed and pushed Alfred back. "You're just tired because you've probably never even picked up a book before, you wanker. Besides, my friend Lukas actually lives in Denmark with his younger brother, boyfriend and two friends," Arthur replied. Sneering at Alfred.

I sighed and ran a hand through my golden hair. "Honestly you two," I commented at the scene. After receiving dirty looks from both Alfred and Arthur, I flipped my hair and began to tell them the information that Ludwig had told me. When I finished informing them of my knowledge, Ludwig, Feli, Gill and Mattie entered the room. Breaking the silence we were in, Feli immediatly ran over to Lovi and Antonio, and pulled her sister into a rather large hug. Gillia bounded over to where I was sitting and perched herself next to me. Ludwig was instantly hurried over to where Arthur was standing so they could talk more about Berwald and who he exactly was. Whereas Alfred rushed over to Mattie, and yanked her into a hug, whilst glaring at Gillia.

"Oh Mattie are you okay? That albino freak didn't molest you or anything did she? Oh my little sister, I promise to never leave you alone with.. with.. with that!" He announced, pointing a finger at Gillia, who returned his glare with an even more intense one.

Mattie shook her head and pulled away from Alfred. "Al, no. Don't say things like that! Gill actually happens to be very nice." Mattie argued back. Alfred stood shocked for a moment. I was also shocked to see that Mattie had answered back to him in such a harsh manner.

Obviously, not knowing how to react to this new side of Mattie, Alfred pouted childishly. "Fine, do what you want, but don't come crying to me when that circus freak hurts you or something," He raged back. "You're only 18, you don't need to be hanging around with freaks of nature,"

"Alfred! You cannot say that! I am not only 18, you know how old I am! How dare you try to run my life, stop being so childish!" Mattie growled back.

"Ugh, whatever, you're a pathetic girl, probably pms-ing or something. Childish? You haven't got a right to talk to me about being childish, who's the one who doesn't do anything to be noticed, and then cries when she's tired of being invisible? Go run off to your freak friends why don't you," Shaking slightly with anger, Alfred strode over to where Arthur and Ludwig were conversing and began to talk with them.

My eyes softened when I saw the expression pasted on Mattie's face. She looked so crestfallen. Feeling that she needed some comfort, I got up from the sofa, and approached Mattie. Standing in front of her, I placed a hand on her shoulder and lifted her face. I frowned when I saw small tear tracks on her cheeks. Gently grabbing her round the waist and shoulders, I lead her to where Gil was perched and sat the younger girl down. Gill immediatly hugged the blonde.

"Aww, Birdie, don't cry. Don't worry about what your dumb brother says. I will never hurt you. I think Francis would eat me alive if I did," She soothed. I chuckled at Gillia's words. Mattie sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"Oh it's not that, I know you wouldn't. It's just I haven't had a fight with Al in such a long time, and i'm so sorry about all the horrible things he called you," She murmured. I heard Gillia scoff and giggle.

"You think that fight was bad, you should have seen the fights me and my grandfather used to have, or the ones I have with Lovina, and the name calling, I get it all the time. It doesn't bother me anymore, because I know that the sad fuckers who do call me names just aren't awesome like me" She retorted, then looked at me expectedly. Sensing it was my turn to speak, I added some more comfort by squezing Mattie's knee.

"Ah, you haven't seen me and Arthur fight yet, now those are dramatic," I laughed remembering the fun i've had arguing. Mattie giggled. Just as she was about to say something, we were all startled out by Arthur shouting at us all.

"Hey! Be quiet, we're contacting Lukas in Denmark, so I need silence. With any luck, he'll know where we can find this Berwald." He demanded. We all shut up then. I suppose everyone wanted to see Arthur's funny little way of contacting his rather peculiar friends. I of course had already seen it numerous time so I just rolled my eyes at him.

Arthur had created a sort of green cloud in front of him with his magic. It must have been vibrating or something, as I could hear it humming. Narrowing his eyes at it, Arthur mumbled something in his old language that was used with magic.

Suddenly, startling some of us, a form started to appear in the cloud. A face was clearly seen. It had a small nose, rather pale skin, ice blue eyes, which looked bored and annoyed. Distinguishing the figure as male, the hair began to form. He had light blonde hair, that seemed to be tame and in check. Much unlike Arthur's wild and messy mop. Clipped to the side of his hair, the head had a silver cross. It was quite a beautiful hair peice to say the least.

The figure came to life then, his eyes narrowed and he blinked twice, before opening his mouth.

"Arthur, is that you? It's been a long time. What's wrong?," He asked Arthur in a soft, melodic voice.

"Ah, Lukas, it has been quite a while, hasn't it? Well we do have a bit of a problem here, but what I was really meaning to ask you was if you know a small, blonde Finnish girl that goes by the name of Tino Vainamoien,?" Arthur asked, smiling slightly at his old friend.

Lukus looked startled. His brows furrowed and his mouth opened. Quickly shaking himself back to his normal expression, he responded.

"T..Tino? You.. you found her? Berwald will be so happy...," He replied. Mumbling the last part so quietly that I only just caught it.

"Wait, Lukas, you know Berwald. Please tell me it's Berwald Oxenstierna?," He asked, his hopes lifting. With a small nod from Lukas, we all breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that's terrific news. Now-" Arthur started, but was cut off by Lukas.

"Arthur, listen, if you know where Tino is, then we're coming to yours. I do not care about who else is there, we just need to see her," Lukas told the Englishman. Arthur nodded, a bigger smile on his face.

"When should we expect you,?" He asked Lukas.

"As soon as possible," Was the response, before Lukas vanished from the green cloud, which began to swirl back into Arthur's hand.

* * *

><p><span>SOMEWHERE IN DENMARK!<span>

"Lukas, what was that about,?" A young, white haired boy asked, standing in the doorway of Lukas' room, along with two others. Both who were much taller than Lukas and the other boy. One had very messy, uncontrolable hair, with a crazed smile on his face at the sight of his Norwegian lover. The other with short blonde hair, glasses and a calm expression.

Lukas looked up from the quickly fading image of Arthur, and turned to the others. He had a new spark of determination in his usually dull eyes.

"Arthur. He's found Tino," He told them and his face broke out in a small smile. It felt great for him to smile again, for he hadn't done such since Tino went. The younger boy also smiled gently. Whereas the wild haired giant ran in and swooped Lukas up off the ground, clinging to him. Which left the bespectabled man. A small smile was on his face, but the inside of him was dancing, shouting and cheering for joy. _"Tino.. I promise when I find you, i'll never loose you again." _He cried in his head.

* * *

><p>YAY! NORDICS! Oh my, I just love the little scenes in this, like Toris and Feliks' moment, Ivan and Yao's little moment. If you're wondering what exactly went on between them two, then all will be explained in the next chapter.<br>Oh and the fight scene between Alfred and Mattie, sorry if it was rather bad but i've never written something like that. Oh! Sorry for making Alfred seem like a bit of a dick as well.  
>I'm hoping you don't need French translations for the slither of French in this chapter.<br>I'll update as soon as I can. But for now, i'm tired and need to sleep.  
>Please review! =3<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Yeah man! Chapter 12! Oh boy, i've been in such a good mood for ages! I got my GCSE grades back, which are my qualifications, and I did sooo well; 1A*, 4A's, 2B's and 5C's. Didn't fail a thing! Not even maths or science.. which I was sure I had messed up :D! Basically, if anyone doesn't know, A* is practically full marks, then it goes down from there.. so all my grades are the top ones!

Well this chapter doesn't have much drama in it, maybe a bit of angst =] But I hope you like it! Oooh, and i'm thinking after September 12th, reveiws will be really far apart, because I start school then :D! Please excuse any bad spelling or grammar. =]

Anywho, hope you like the chapter XD

* * *

><p>Three days had passed since Arthur had spoken to Lukas and informed them of Tino. Three days Arthur kept watch and alert, ready for their arrival. After there was no show on the first day, he wasn't worried at all. He knew Lukas' rather crazy partner Mattias would hold them back for at least a day. After two days, Arthur began to grow concerned, but he wasn't too worried. Lukas knew how to look after himself. However, after three days, Arthur was panicking. Lukas wasn't known to be late. Never in all the years they knew each other had he been late.<p>

On this particular day, Arthur was on edge. He couldn't concentrate. He couldn't sit still. His mind was working overtime with anticipation. Not even tea was calming his nerves.

Sitting in the greenhouse at the top of his mansion, Arthur sighed and scratched his head. He had tried contacting Lukas through the same spell he used a few days ago, but to no avail. Lukas had put up some sort of spell block towards any type of magic, which was rather alarming to Arthur, as those who practiced in the art of magic, only performed a spell like that when it seemed like hope was lost.

Arthur just couldn't figure it out. The NCE couldn't have found out about Lukas and his friends, they lived too far away. This operation wasn't worldwide. Was it? Arthur had suspicions that this was a lot bigger than he thought. Maybe Lukas had been captured.

The door to the greenhouse then creaked open and shook Arthur from his pondering. Instantly knowing who it was, due to the foot steps and the reflection in the glass before him, Arthur stifened inside. He really wasn't in the mood for Alfred right now.

"Arthur? Can I sit with you,?" The younger asked in a quiet, seemingly vunerable voice, which made Arthur soften inside. There was just something about that voice, when it was gentle like that to weaken Arthur. So he nodded at Alfred.

A comfortable silence beheld the two as Alfred sat himself down next to Arthur. They watched the gradually setting sunset together for a few moments, before Alfred dipped his head. The fight he had with Mattie some time ago had affected him rather bad. She had been avoiding him on purpose. He just didn't know what to do. Sure him and Mattie had fought before, but they always made up soon after. He didn't want to loose his baby sister. She was his to protect. Besides, the way she had been acting with that female werewolf the past days, made him question her sexuality. He'd never seen Mattie act this way before, she didn't seem to be shy or timid. Everytime he'd seen her after the fight, she'd been with Gill. He'd caught them giggling, hugging, lounging around with eachother, he'd even caught Mattie letting Gill brush her hair. She never let anyone touch her hair.

That scared him. He didn't want his Mattie to be taken away from him by a werewolf. He'd left her before, he didn't plan to do it again. Feeling something trickle down his cheek, Alfred raised a hand and brushed the offending tear away.

Arthur turned his face and was astonished to see crystal tears racing down Alfred's cheeks. Feeling pity on the hunter, Arthur turned his body and pulled the younger into a comforting hug.

"Tell me what is bothering you Alfred," Arthur whispered as a pale hand started to stroke the younger's hair. He heard a sniffle from Alfred and waited patiently for him to begin.

"It's Mattie. We still haven't spoken since our fight, this is the longest she's ever gone with ignoring me," He cried out. "I mean she's hanging out with that werewolf and.. and I.. I... I just don't want to loose her to some monster. I feel so useless. I'm supposed to be her hero and protector, but I feel like i'm failing. I don't want to loose the only family I have left," Alfred sobbed into Arthur's embrace.

Arthur hummed softly and continued stroking Alfred's hair.

"Hush Alfred, Mattie's a big girl now. I know you've looked after her for a long time, but you cannot keep wrapping her up in cotton wool. Mattie loves you, she's not going to leave you alone. I can understand your concern about her hanging around that oaf of a werewolf, but even I have to admit, Gillia does bring out the best in Mattie. You will always be her big brother. Nothing will change that. You are not a failure. To be honest with you, I wish my brothers were like you. Now, what you need to do is give Mattie a little bit of space, and then go work things out with her." Arthur advised the young hunter. Finally, Alfred's tears stopped shedding and he pulled away from Arthur to look the other in the face.

"Artie.. that's a good idea! But what if she doesn't want to make up with me," Alfred pouted, looking terrible again.

"She will. Listen, times these days are rather desperate for people like us. We need to keep eachother close. I'm sure Mattie knows this. It will be no good if we are thrust into a war and two of our best hunters are unable to work together," Arthur explained, making Alfred chuckle lightly.

"You're right, as soon as I see Mattie and Gillia, i'll say i'm sorry," Alfred replied, leaning his head against Arthur's shoulder. "Y'know, I think we're a better team when we're not fighting," He murmered.

"Yeah, we are." Was Arthur's response. Feeling incredibly nervous, Alfred slowly reached out with a hand and clutched Arthur's free one. His palms were sweaty, but he relaxed when Arthur gripped the hand back. Allowing them to hold hands.

"I've missed seeing you," Alfred whispered to Arthur, as they watched the sunset.

Arthur smiled and agreed, happy in their little bubble of contentness.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE!<p>

"Does Yao-Yao like the little fish too? They are very cute, da?~" Ivan asked happily. He was standing with Yao in front of the glorious fish tank that held the fish friends he so dearly began to love. Ivan looked down to the Chinese vampire as he stroked the glass.

A smile graced Yao's face. "Yes, aru~. I do think the fish are cute, I picked them out myself. They reminded me of the ones I used to have in that pond you loved, back home in China," China replied gazing up at the Russian.

However, the smile on Ivan's face was quickly taken over by one of fear, dread and a hint of sadness.

"What's wrong Ivan? You look unhappy, aru~" Yao asked, leading the tall Russian down to a couch and setting him down, kneeling in front of him.

Ivan looked scared for a moment, but courage overtook that. "I had a nightmare last night," He whispered quietly. Yao understood what he meant. When Ivan had nightmares, they were really bad. Many times had he comforted Ivan after a nightmare when he was young.

"What was it about?," Yao asked, frowning slightly.

"The day I was taken away from you," Was the hushed response. Sensing some tears, Yao drew Ivan into a strong hug. How could either of them forget that day? It broke Yao's heart, as well as Ivan's, no doubt. It had started out as a peaceful day, Ivan was happily playing with the Koi Karp Yao kept in a pond in his large garden...

MEMORY!

"Aiyah! Ivan! Don't go too near the waters edge, aru~. You'll fall in," A younger, fresh looking Yao playfully cried at a small figure by the pond in his well kept garden. The small figure giggled happily and dipped a chubby finger into the pond to stroke one of the fish.

"Don't worry Yao-Yao, I won't," He replied, turning his face towards the elder.

"Okay. Oh and don't take the fish out of the water again," Yao instructed, and with a smile and a nod of the head from Ivan, he retreated back into the house.  
>Ivan had been with Yao for quite a while now. He remembered the night he found Ivan.<p>

He had been awoken by the sound of something banging against his front door. When he opened it and looked out, he was met with a small bundle of blankets and fur, shivering violently against the icy winds. After many comforting words and gentle coaxing, Yao had the child inside and learnt the child was Russian, but spoke English, and was also called Ivan. Despite all the bruises and tears streaked across the small, scared face, Yao found him to be quite adorable.

Learning that the child was an orphan and had ran away from the orphanage he lived in; all the way back in Russia, Yao decided to let the violet eyed beauty stay with him. Finally, Yao felt happy again. He loved it when he looked after young children, he had already done it twice. The house he lived in was just too large for one person.

Smiling and shaking his head as he watched Ivan play with the fish, Yao pondered on how much the child had changed. It had been a few years or so, since they'd found eachother. Ivan had finally got colour in his cheeks, which had recently turned chubby. Ivan was also very talkative and lively now, however around strangers, he was shy and nervous. He loved animals, especially the fish Yao kept in his garden. Truth be told, Yao was glad he found Ivan. The poor child was in a horrible state. Without Yao's help, he would've died for sure.

Suddenly, knocking Yao out of his thoughts, he heard a loud yelp come from where he left Ivan. Jumping up, Yao expected to see that Ivan had fallen into the pond. However, what he did see chilled his bones to the core. Standing by the pond, was a man. He was fairly old, with knotted, grey hair. His eyes were cold and deadly, he looked as if he wanted to destroy all living things. But the way he looked at Ivan made Yao shiver.

Pushing away his fear and building up his courage, Yao felt fury rush through his veins at this man. This cruel, cold hearted man, had Ivan. His Ivan.. struggling and crying in his arms. Ivan called out for Yao as soon as he saw him.

"Yao, help me.. please Yao," He cried out, tears streaming down his face. Yao felt something snap inside him and lunged forward at the man. Ivan being dropped to the floor in the process, hitting the ground with another yelp.

Yao threw punches and kicks to the man, using everything he knew in the art of karate to defend Ivan. After a while, he kicked the man to the floor, his vampire strength helping him greatly. Just as he thought he was winning, the bigger man started to fight back harder. This man was not ordinary. Slowly, Yao was beginging to be beaten down. He could hear Ivan wailing, his will to fight increased.

However, something went wrong. Out of nowhere, two other men, their appearence quite like the one Yao was fighting, came up behind Yao. Yao felt something pierce his back. And although it didn't hurt him much, it startled him.

Turning around to face the others, was the worst thing he could have ever done, for as he did, they grabbed his arms and gave the other a chance to beat him. Forced down to his knees, Yao strained not to cry. He yelled out in frustration. He couldn't break out of the holds on his arms. Not even his vampire strength could outhold the men.

The man who hurt Ivan, calmly strolled over to where Ivan was crying and tugged him from the ground harshly.

"YAOOOO! YAOOO! HELP! YAOOO!," Ivan screeched as the man strode off. Ivan wiggling and screaming in his hands. Yao thrashed around and snarled at the men.

"IVAN! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM! LET ME GO!" He thundered at the man. Struggling even more, Yao's elongated canine teeth came through his gums and he snapped against the ones holding him back. Shocked for a moment, his arms were released and he leapt forward and dashed towards Ivan. The man stopped and watched with amusement as Yao came towards them.

Ivan strained his arm out to try to reach for Yao. Just as Yao got closer to him, the others grabbed him once again. Yao reached him arm towards Ivan and their fingers brushed for a moment before they were yanked apart, and Yao was pinned to the ground. He watched in fury and despair as the child he had bought up over the last few years was taken away from him.

After that point, Yao and Ivan had never been the same again.

PRESENT!

Yao looked at Ivan for a while. Seeing Ivan again was something Yao thought would never happen. Ivan was ecstatic when Yao told him he recognised him. How could he ever forget those large, childish, violet eyes and his silver locks?

Looking at Ivan again, Yao noticed that Ivan was still looking a bit distressed. Feeling that he needed some comfort, Yao wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Tears formed in his eyes. He had finally found the child he cared for all those years ago.

* * *

><p>ELSEWHERE!<p>

"Come on. We need to go faster, they're right behind us!" Urged a tall, slim, darkhaired vampire, as he dragged along a companion through a forest. The two were running away from a group of NCE henchmen who had just attacked their house. They had barely gotten out alive.

"I need to go back. I cannot leave her! They will kill her!" His blonde, werewolf companion cried back, trying to escape the grip the vampire had on him. His sweet, younger sister was brutelly taken away into a truck by the NCE, not too long after they escaped the burning house.

"NO!" The vampire shouted back. "If we go back now, we'll get caught. Don't worry about Lili, she can handle herself. Besides, we're going to Arthur's, we can figure something out there, and they can help us" The vampire replied, dragging the werewolf along even more, until they quickly stopped in a small clearing, and the vampire started chanting odd words. Soon after, just as the two men came into view of the NCE, a swirl of black smoke came up from the ground and smothered the vampire and werewolf. Then, with a sharp crack, the smoke disapered along with them.

"God, I hate it when you do that," The werewolf moaned as he fell to the floor upon impact. The vampire had drawn up a quick teleportation portal to rescue them from their situation, and had also taken them closer to their destination.

"It was the only thing I could think of at the time. We're not far away now, so i'll help you walk," Retorted the vampire, as he took hold of one of the werewolve's arms and helped him limp along, out of the bushes and towards a large mansion that stood in solitary.

* * *

><p>ZOMG! WHO COULD THEY BE? Heh, you probably already know.<br>Little bit of Ivan and Yao's past here, and the Nordics are missing D; But don't worry, they'll be here soon =]  
>Sorry if Ivan's kidnapping was a bit sucky :P I tried to make it heart wrenching and all :) Oh and let's pretend that Yao looked for Ivan everywhere for so many years but couldn't find him, so accepted the fact he was gone... and dead.<p>

Yeah.. reviews are love and are awesome!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 finally =]  
>I don't own Hetalia -sob D';<br>I think, after this, my updates are going to be so slow. I go back to school on Monday, so then i'll be drowning in homework and all. But, i'll update as soon as I can XD  
>Sorry for any grammar mistakes.<br>Enjoy..  
>I've also changed the title of this. It's now called 'Fighting for reason' =]<p>

* * *

><p>Once the two arrived at the mansion, their eyes widened at the other cars that were parked in empty spaces. Obviously, everyone had gathered here for safety. They limped up to the front doors, and both raised a fist to knock on it. However, their movements were haulted, when a loud, female voice met their ears.<p>

"Well, well, what do we have here? Roddy and Vash. Never thought i'd see you two here,"

A stone dropped in the pits of their stomachs. They knew that voice. With hesitation, they turned around. Standing in the drive way, were two girls. One was new to their eyes. She was petite. With large, purple eyes. Her hair was ruffled and blonde. The other female.. both of them had the displeasure of knowing. For she was a distant cousin of Roderich's.

"Gillia. Likewise," Roderich replied, making a face at the sight of her. Gillia had one, pale arm extended out in front of her, and was pointing at the two newcomers, with a crazed grin on her face. While the other arm was wrapped around the smaller girl she was with.

"Were you not told as a child that pointing was rude?," Roderich asked in distaste. Gillia cackled at her cousin.

"It's not rude if i'm pointing at you Roddy," She declared, her red eyes blazing at him.

"Please shut up you two! My leg is killing me and I need to sit down. Will you take us inside?," Vash cut in, he knew how terribly Gillia and Roderich got on, and they had better things to do, rather than argue.

"Ah yes, Vash. You're quite right. Gillia, will you help us in?," Roderich calmly asked.

Gillia's eyes narrowed, and she glared at him. She looked at Roderich, then to Vash, and finally to Mattie. Who was currently biting her lip, blushing and looking down.

"No," She retorted back. Roderich and Vash looked shocked and annoyed. Before either of them had a chance to ask why, Gillia spoke up again. "I'm not going to do anything for you, bastard, until you notice Mattie." Upon hearing her name, Mattie's head snapped up and looked at Gill.

Roderich frowned. Gillia was once again being difficult. Vash tapped his uninjured foot inpatiently. "Fine. Who's Mattie?," He asked, not really caring about who the girl was.

"Mattie is this... this.. this being of awesomeness!," Gillia exclaimed, taking her arm off Mattie and waving her arms to her, as if she were showing off an exhibit in a museum or a zoo. However, Roderich and Vash did not look too happy.

"That's great, now can you help us inside?," Vash growled, feeling a sudden urge through his veins to shoot the annoying albino.

"No. It's not that hard to open a door and walk in, everyone will be around anyway," Gillia growled back. "Come on Mattie," She finished, before grabbing Mattie's hand and striding towards the doors, then opening them and stepping in.

"OI! EVERYONE.. RODDY AND VASH ARE HEERRREE!," She screamed out, before flouncing off somewhere with Mattie clinging onto her.

"I will never understand that girl," Roderich stated, shaking his head. He then proceeded to put Vash's arm back around his shoulder and help walk him inside the mansion. They were about to call out, when Arthur and Alfred appeared before them.

"Now, Alfred!" Arthur demanded sternly, pushing Alfred gently towards the direction Mattie and Gillia just went. Alfred sighed and went off to find his sister.

"So sorry about that, Alfred is a young.. troubled hunter shall we say," Arthur told them. "It's good to see you," He finished.

"Yeah, yeah, nice to see you too. Now can you please help me here," Vash told him, gritting his teeth.

"Oh yes, of course," Arthur replied, going forward to help Vash up the stairs. "I'm sure there's a spare room up here somewhere," He said with a dry chuckle.

"Thank you Arthur," Roderich said. An awkward silence fell upon the three as they climbed the stairs. Vash's mind was a mess, he couldn't show weakness in the presence of other people. His little sister had gone. Snatched away. Feeling anger boil in his veins, he swore vengance to the bastards who took her.

Finally reaching a room, Arthur and Roderich placed the irritable blonde onto the spacious bed. Vash huffed loudly and crossed his arms, a pout of his face.

"If you don't mind me asking, what actually happened? And where is Lili?," Arthur asked, confusion pasted onto his face. Vash turned away and Roderich gulped.

"We were attacked. It was unexpected. They broke in our home and set it alight while we were still in it. We all managed to get out before it collapsed, but then..." Roderich started, trailing off, letting Vash speak.

"They.. they took Lili. Right in front of my eyes..," Vash chocked out, turning his head away once more. "Can.. can I h..have a minute? Please," Vash pleaded. He wanted to mourn with out being stared at like a freakshow.

"Of course," Arthur replied, taking Roderich by the arm and leading him out of the room. As soon as the doors were shut, both Arthur and Roderich could hear the heart wrenching sobs that spilled out of Vash's body.

"Arthur, this is a lot bigger than you think," Roderich told him, as they both sat on a small couch outside the room. "If they've stretched as far to find us, then there's no doubt that most of the others have been targeted," He concluded.

Arthur looked down, and sighed. "I knew this would happen. I didn't want to beleive it but I knew. I contacted Lukas a few days ago, and I haven't heard from him since,"

"I'm sorry, but there's no doubt that they've got Lukas now," Roderich exclaimed. "Could you tell me though, who exactly are here at the moment?," He asked, not wanting anymore suprises from people he didn't care much for.

Arthur thought for a moment. "Well, most of us are here. We are missing a whole bunch more though. But some have been lost already," Roderich nodded, then remembered someone else.

"Elizabeta? Is she.. here?," He gulped. Roderich had known Elizabeta for a very long time. They were nearly wed once, until Vash came back. Arthur looked down, he wasn't sure how to tell his dear friend. Roderich knew from the silence though.

"She's dead. Isn't she?," He asked, in a low toned voice. He always knew Elizabeta wasn't the best hunter in the world, but he thought that she would have at least made it this nodded. His voice lost for a moment.

"She was one of the first," He replied.

Roderich was shocked to say the least. Growing up with many hunters, he knew very well how most actually hunted. They started off with the weakest, and the ones unable to defend themselves.. which are most likely the youngest in a clan or a family. After they're out the way, the hunters make their way up. Killing off, untill they have to fight the leader or an alpha.

"Something big is coming Arthur, I can feel it. We need to protect eachother, especially the young ones. It is inevitable that this.. operation is made up of some very skilled hunters. They will start with the weakest, and make their way up. The youngest ones or ones with the less skill will be targeted first," Roderich explained to Arthur.

Arthur gasped. He knew the basic ways a hunter hunted, but it seemed Roderich knew the most. If they were targeting the weakest or youngest, then that made sense why they tried to get Felicia, Feliks and all the others. "It all makes sense now," Arthur groaned and put his head in his hands. "Why didn't I see it before? They've been playing with us all this time,"

"What are you talking about Arthur?," Roderich asked.

"The homes getting destroyed. Feliks and Tino. Felicia, everyone has been driven one way or another here. I contacted Lukas, I made him gather up his family, but Mattias probably held them back a few hours, which caused them to get attacked. Then they were out of the way. Nearly everyone is here, I bet anyone who isn't here, is either dead, or have been captured.. it's been the plan all this time. We've just been the pawns," Arthur concluded. Every unexplained cog in his mind was suddenly clicking into place.

"What does that mean? If it's part of the plan for us to be here, what is their plan?," Roderich was following somewhat, but it wasn't clicking properly.

"Roderich.. we're all together in one big house. Many of us are weak or injured. It's the perfect time and place for... for an...," Arthur trailed off, he didn't want to end the sentance. Luckily Roderich caught on, and finished.

"For an attack,"

A silence fell upon the two, as they decided what to do. After a short time, Arthur stood up. "Check up on Vash, Roderich. Get some sleep too, i'm going to have a talk with some of the others, about the attack. We need to be ready for it. None of us can be weak or injured. This has gone on for too long now." Arthur concluded, his mind was set. He didn't want to see his home destoyed. He would fight until the very end. Patting Roderich on the back, Arthur turned around and descended the stairs.

Roderich nodded once and stood up. The thoughts of the attack lingering in his mind. He was a vampire, but he didn't like fighting. Not one bit. He pushed open the doors which lead to Vash and his eyes softened for a moment. Vash had transformed, and curled up on the bed. At the sight of Roderich, Vash growled.

"Now, now Vash. Settle down," The vampire told him, as he calmly took off his boots and jacket. Then he proceeded to get onto the bed where Vash was. Taking one of his pale hands, he brushed it through the fur on Vash's back. Roderich always loved Vash's transformation. He wasn't like the others. His fur was always soft and his tail always fluffy. His coat was unique, with a black undercoat, but with white tips and random splodges.

"Vash, I want to talk to you," Roderich whispered, still stroking the fur. Vash only turned his head away. Roderich sighed. "Very well, i'll just have to talk to you like this," He concluded. "Listen Vash, I know you blame yourself for Lili's capture, but it's not your fault. You are not a failure. Please.. you can't protect Lili forever, even though I know you would. Lili isn't completly powerless, she can fight. I was talking to Arthur out there, and Lili doesn't seem to be the only one who has been captured. It's Lukas and his family. You know them, they are extremly powerful. They'll look after her, wherever she is. We've realised the plan of the NCE too. They hunt like real hunters. Arthur suspects a suprise attack here soon. We will win, and we'll get Lili back" Whether this was reassurance to Vash or himself, Roderich didn't know. The NCE could very well kill everyone. However, Roderich began to smile, as he watched Vash transform back into a human once more. "We have so many powerful creatures on our side, we will not be beaten." He finished, now stroking Vash's hair. "Do you understand Vash?," He asked

Vash looked up at Roderich and nodded. "But i've never been so.. so.. so careless before, besides i'm the one that's supposed to comfort you, not the other way around" He cried, tears streaming down his face, as he burried his head into Roderich's chest.

"Shh, we all mess up sometimes, it's only natural. Besides, you can't always be strong, and I can't always be weak" Was Roderich's hushed response. "Now, hush, no more brooding, we need to rest, sleep Vash. It will clear your mind," Roderich whispered, before leaning down to press a kiss to Vash's lips. He wanted to savour this moment. He may not get a chance like this for a very long time

WITH ALFRED!

After parting ways with Arthur, Alfred began his search for his sister. Striding down the hall, he listened for her voice. It wasn't until he got to the garden's out the back of the mansion, that he heard her soft giggle.

Slowly stepping furthur into the gardens, he came across a not so unusual sight. Sitting near one of the many fountains, was Mattie and Gillia. They were sitting together, Mattie was perched on Gillia's lap, holding her hands and laughing. A little yellow bird was flying round both their heads.

"Uh... uhm, Mattie?," Alfred began, gaining both girls' attention. Mattie looked shocked, whilst Gillia glared.

"Alfred, what do you want?," Mattie asked, tightening her grip on Gillia's hand.

"Mattie, I want to apolagise for fighting with you, and to Gillia, I was out of order, to say all those horrible things," He said softly, as he took a few steps towards them. "I'm so, so sorry. Can you forgive me?," He pleaded. Mattie smiled, and untangled herself from Gillia. She stood up and stepped towards Alfred, then pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay, I forgive you," She replied. After they broke the hug, the siblings turned to Gillia, who was still sitting by the fountain.

"Gill do you forgive Alfred?," Mattie asked, smiling brightly. Gillia's eyes narrowed. She stood up and strode over to the others.

"Only, if your brother admits that i'm the most awesome person to have ever lived," She challenged, putting her hands on her hips.

Alfred sighed and submitted. "You're the most awesome person in the world, happy?," He asked.

Gillia grinned. "Good going Mr America," she said, confusing Alfred. Mattie giggled.

"That means yes, Alfred," She told her brother. Alfred laughed, and bid farewell to the girls, before dashing off to find Arthur, and tell him of his aclomplishes. He knew Arthur would be proud of him.

"ARTIIEEEEE!" He yelled, as he dashed down the corridoors, searching for the thick browed vampire. Running near the stairs, he halted his calls, as he spotted the Brit. However, Alfred became confused, when he saw what Arthur was doing. The short vampire, was perched on a stair and was hugging the banister. If he was crying or not, Alfred couldn't tell. Climbing the stairs, towards Arthur, Alfred sat down beside him and touched his shoulder. At the contact, Arthur jumped and whipped his head around. He wasn't crying, but he did look distressed.

"Artie? Are you okay?," Alfred asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Ah, yes. Alfred, i'm quite okay. Did you apolagise to Mattie and Gillia?," He asked. Alfred's face lit up, as a smile stretched his face.

"Yes, just now. They both forgave me and everything. I thought it would be cool, to tell you," He replied. Arthur also smiled and patted Alfred's arm.

"I'm proud of you," He said. However, Alfred noticed that the smile Arthur had on his face, didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Artie, what's wrong? And don't say nothing, because I can tell something's up," Alfred asked, frowning. Arthur however, didn't want to tell Alfred the full extent about what he had predicted.

"Alfred.. promise me, that when the time comes, you will take Mattie and as many others as you can, far away from here, and never come back," Arthur asked, a lump forming in his throat.

"Artie, why would I do that? You're forgetting that i'm one of the best fighters here," Was the response. Arthur sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Alfred, something big is upon us. Having us all here, in my house, it's just screaming for an attack," Arthur replied, he didn't want to scare Alfred, but he needed to tell him.

"Artie, if there is an attack.. i'll be ready. I may be dense or I may seem stupid, but I know what and who to defend. Don't worry, I will look out for everyone. Including you," Alfred finished, before pulling Arthur into a strong hug. They remained on the stairs like that, until Yao and Ivan passed them by, with questioning looks.

SOMEWHERE!

Not many miles away, five or six people were strewn across a stone, prison cell. The walls were ice cold, and there were no windows. There was only one door which lead in and out of the cell, and even that was old, and rather mouldy. The only light that flickered in the cell, were a few burning torches, that were attached to the walls. Through the impending light, some voices were heard.

"God Mattias, you're such an idiot. If you had listened to me, when I said we had to leave straight away, we wouldn't be in this mess," A harsh, monotone voice, which belonged to Lukas whispered out to Mattias. Lukas' younger brother Emil, was sleeping, his head resting against Lukas' leg. Emil slept soundly, whilst Lukas ran his fingers through his sibling's hair.

"Well it's not my fault, I wanted to celebrate the finding of Tino. Berwald wanted to aswell, y'know," Mattias whispered back harsly. Berwald grunted from the other side of the room. He did not want to get into an argument between Mattias and Lukas. Besides, he knew that he would see Tino again, whether it was in a safe environment or in death, he didn't care.

"We could have celebrated once we had reunited with her, you idiot," Lukas snarled back. Mattias sighed loudly, and leaned his head against the grimy wall behind him. Deep down he knew Lukas was only snapping at him because he was scared that they would all get killed.

"Lukas.. We will get out of here. I'm sure old Artie will come find us," Mattias reassured, in a much softer voice. Lukas didn't reply, he just looked down to his slumbering brother. If only the world could live in peace.

"I hope so, Mattias.. I really do hope so," Lukas whispered back. Motioning his arm for Mattias, the tall Dane crawled over, sat behind Lukas, and wrapped his arms around Lukas' mid-drift. Mattias put his head on his shoulder and rocked the smaller man from side to side. He felt the Norweigian lean into him and Mattias kissed his cheek.

Berwald sighed as he watched his two friends interact with eachother. He yearned for Tino. He would give anything just to hold her in his arms. Just to share a smile between them once more. He silently proceeded to send out a prayer to his lovely Tino and hope that she was safe. A lonely tear ran down his cheek during the process.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<br>Reviews are much loved 3


	14. Author note!

**AUTHOR NOTE!**

* * *

><p><span>I'M NOT DEAD!<span>

Okay, so I know I haven't updated this in such a long time D:  
>I would really like to say that i'm currently writing the new chapter and it will be up in a few days. BUT THE TRUTH IS... I'm not. I have actually started the new chapter, but I think it's safe to say it may be a while until this get's updated. I'm not that interested in it truthfully. I'm not too fond of the plot anymore. I didn't think it would drag on like this. Besides, my sixth form work is ruling my life. Seriously I have no time to actually work on this because it's so big.<p>

If anyone cares i'm now studying History, English, Psychology and Art... which I hate. Reasons?... visit my DeviantArt page XD

So yeah... sorry to all the people that actually liked it. D;

HOWEVER! Whilst in school, during my free periods (and when I have no work to complete) I have been thinking of writing one-shots for various fandoms XD But I NEED INSPIRATIOOOONNN!

Don't worry, I will keep active on here. Hope is not lost! Expect something new in a few weeks I would say.


	15. Chapter 15

OH. MY. GAWD.!  
>I. AM. BACKK!<p>

So I said in my author's note, that I was finished with the story, because I wasn't interested in it anymore, but I had started the new chapter. So one day, a sudden urge to write more sparked up inside me, so I FINISHED TEH CHAPTEH!  
>I want to finish the story, so, gradually I am writing more for this. IT IS NOT ON HOLD ANYMORE! XD!<p>

So I hope you like this new chapter. And please don't kill me for my extended abscence D:!

ENJOY MY LOVELY'S!

* * *

><p>Throughout the rest of the day, Arthur was at his wits end, trying to figure out a plan for the predicted, upcoming attack. He didn't know what to do. He was sure an attack would happen, but when.. no one knew. Yet Arthur had a hunch a nighttime attack would be their plan. Arthur didn't want his lovely home to be destroyed. He'd worked too hard for it to be taken down. Alfred's comforting words reassured his worries somewhat, as they both knew that if the time came to it, everyone would fight, and defend the home they had taken refuge in.<p>

It was early dusk. The sleepy sun was begining to set, causing the sky to erupt in a mass swirl of colour. Arthur was gazing at the horizon through the large window in his study. Everyone that was not busy, injured or resting were there with him too. This included Yao, Alfred, Ivan, Gillia, Ludwig, Felcia, Lovina, Francis, Mattie, Kiku and Antonio. Arthur wanted to talk over the attack with the people who didn't know what was going on. Deciding to gently ease into the subject at matter, Arthur gulped and took a deep breath.

Alfred's hand squeezed Arthur's in reassurance.

"Eyebroooowwwssss.. why are we here? I'm so booorrreedd," Gillia whinned, as she flopped down onto one of the plush sofas, situated in Arthur's study. The other's too all began to seat themselves on the furniture in the room. All with questioning glances faced Arthur's way.

"Well.. it seems-" However, Arthur was cut off by a low rumbling sound, shivering and quaking the very contents of the room. Everyone was confused, it came from all around them. Books were fallling off shelves, old relics were tumbling to the ground, smashing upon impact. Yet, as suddenly as it began.. it simply stopped.

Arthur's eyes narrowed. He had stupidly underestimated the situation. Why would the enemy attack during the night, when expected to? An attack during daylight or dusk would surely catch everyone off guard.

The lights flickered on the ceiling before shattering and plunging the room into a light darkness. Alfred's hand tightened around Arthurs. Mattie shuffled to the comfort of Gill's arms, who was currently clutching the hand of Ludwig, for 'awesome' reassurance. Felicia was sniffing, small tears falling from her eyes. Lovina noticed and soothed her younger sibling.

Despite their extraordinary abilities and powers.. they were scared. They'd seen what those people had done. Countless numbers of their friends and allies had been shamlessly murdered for the sake of a fake justice.

"It seems like we're under attack sooner than we thought.. we need to defend this house.. and ourselves," Arthur informed the others. Frantically, he began to search his brain for ways to get the injured out of the house. "Francis!" He barked.

"Oui," The Frenchman replied, standing in alert.

"You've lived here for a while now haven't you? Longer than anyone else?," Was the question asked. Francis nodded. "Right, so am I right in assuming you know all my secret passageways in and out of the house, yes?,"

"That is correct," He replied. Of course Francis knew the passage ways, he had used them so many times in his time.

"Okay, listen Frog, I want you and Kiku, to go find Heracles and tell him to get his lazy ass-,"

"Hmm.. you called my name?," A distant, sleepy, voice sounded from behind one of many bookcases in the room, as the curly haired Greecian appeared yawning and stretching out his limbs.

"Okay, good. So I want you two to inform Roderich and Vash of what's going on, get Feliks and Tino, and take them to the 5th floor and through the cave way, make sure they're safe. Let Toris go with you, I doubt he'll want to leave Feliks. As for Roderich and Vash, let them do what they wish. Once they're safe and through the cave way, tell them that we'll meet them there as soon as possible, and then make that passageway collapse. It's the most secreted passage I have left, so it's not on any maps. If you run into any enemies, do not hesitate to smite them" Once this was said, Francis and Kiku fled off to do their orders.

Alfred took over from then, letting Arthur calm down a bit. "Okay, for the rest of us, we need to defend this place 'till the end," He told them. "We should all become heroes!.. Like me!"

A small hand was lifted into the air, asking permission to talk. After a nod from Alfred, Felicia lowered her hand and spoke.

"C..can we stay in groups?.. I.. I don't want to be on m..my own," She whimpered.

"That's a good idea!," Arthur reasoned. "We will stand a better chance," It seemed like such a good idea to everyone.

Instantly, Felicia went and bounded over to Ludwig and clung to his free arm, whereas the others went by the people they had bonded the most with over the time spent in Arthur's mansion.

"Right, so Ludwig, Felicia, Lovina and Antonio, you take the West side of the building, Ivan, Yao and Heracles you take the East, Gillia and Mattie, you come with me and Alfred, and we'll take the North. Remember to defend what you stand for. Do not be afraid to attack. Hopefully we'll all still live to the end.. untill then my friends," Arthur finished, looking down, a frown upon his face.

Alfred noticed this, and with a determined look on his face, yelled; "Let's kick some ass!" And after some emotional goodbyes from Felicia, everyone set off to their position of the house to defend, until only Alfred, Arthur, Mattie and Gillia were left in silence.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Did you hate it?<br>Reviews would be gorgeous and I would love you forever!


	16. Chapter 16

Oh.. gawd. I haven't updated in such a long time, even though I said that I was. Basically, my excuses; SO MUCH SCHOOL WORK! I just finished my mock exams, so I was revising for those. My Granddad died about a month ago, and that affected my rather bad. I started my English coursework, so that's been taking over my life and I've been drawing extensively recently, me and my friend are producing a manga comic :') So yeah, although, when I have enough time and I'm in the mood to write, I SHALL work on this. I wanted to start a new piece, but I feel like I should finish the ones I've started first :) So yeah!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Arthur grinned an unnatural toothy grin. He felt his fangs purtrude through his gums, and a wicked glint sparkled in his eyes. The lack of light in the room created shadows that danced on his pale skin. He almost felt like his old self again.<p>

"Come on dudes, me and Mattie need to grab our weapons," Alfred insisted, yearning to grasp his hands on the familiar handle of his most favourite guns. His fingers were itching to stroke the trigger, and blast some bad guys away. "_Man I feel bloody trigger happy,"_ Alfred thought to himself with a small chuckle.

Arthur merely shock his head. With a small wave of his hand, a small cluster of guns and knives appeared on one of the many coffee tables situated in the room. Immedietly, Mattie and Alfred rushed over and grabbed their objects, then proceeded to tuck them away into pockets and belts. They were ready.

"Let's go," Arthur commanded, before all four of them bounded out of the room and down to the front of the house.

WITH LUDWIG, FELICIA, LOVINA AND ANTONIO.

"Feli! Get a hold of yourself!," Lovina barked at Feli, who was at the time whimpering and holding onto Ludwig's arm.

"B..b..but, what i..if they c..come a..and.." Felicia trailed off in fear. Ludwig merely rolled his eyes and tightened the hold on his gun. While Antonio, oblivious to everything, began whistling an upbeat tune.

"No Feli! You are a god damn werewolf! Show some courage for once.. fucking hell.." Lovina hissed at her younger sister. Suddenly, the lights above them flickered once, then blacked out, leaving them in darkness. Felicia let out a loud whine in terror.

"Lovvvii.." She spluttered, but fell silent when she felt the touch of her sister's hand in her own, clasping tight. The sound of multiple heavy footsteps reached their ears. Antonio stopped his happy tune and bared his teeth in defense. The footsteps got closer.

Ludwig quickly turned to Felicia and Lovina. "If you don't think you can handle it, run back and find safety, keep eachother safe," He told the sisters.

"What you don't think I can handle myself and protect my sister, you potato," Lovina argued back, but fell silent when Antonio hushed her.

"Do as he says Lovi, I do not want to see my little tomato hurt," He whispered. Lovina grit her teeth and bowed her head, nodding stiffly. Lovina would never admit it, but she was as much as a coward as Felicia, and would gladly flee from any sort of danger, instead of trying to fight.

Antonio bared his teeth even more as the footsteps came closer and echoed louder. The desire to protect and kill was flooding through his veins, his eyes became darker and was poised to kill. Suddenly, a group of black cloaked bodies swam round the corner and immediately began dashing at the group of four. Antonio lashed out and swiped his hands across and through each body, tearing the skin and biting the flesh, blood dripping from his mouth. He leaped up, to jump down and attack more harshly. His hair whipped around his face, but that did not stop the Spaniard. Ludwig was punching his way through the crowd, shooting his gun, aiming effortlessly at the enemy. Adrenalin pumping in his veins. Blood from the enemy splashing onto his face. He quickly turned around to see Felicia and Lovina watching them in fear.

"RUN!" He shouted at them and was pleased to see them dash back and escape the battle scene. In satisfaction that the two Italians would find a safe place, he returned to the violent struggle and aided Antonio.

"Quick! Run Feli!" Lovina gasped at her sister, who she seemed to be dragging behind her. They had managed to escape the fight with Ludwig and Antonio, but unfortunately ran into another group of the black shed villains, who they were currently running away from. However, as they turned a corner, awaiting them was another group of the foe. But these ones were different. They had strange red symbols in-bedded into the helmets that they were wearing. The Italians stopped momentarily in surprise, but leaped over a fallen door and ran into another seemingly neverending corridor. But it was to no avail, for they now had two groups of the villains chasing after them, and they had just come to a dead end.

"ARGGH!" Lovina screeched, banging on the wall. Felicia fearfully looked up to her sister, who met her eyes in determination. They both knew what they had to do in order to survive, even if they didn't like it. Felicia nodded in knowledge of the situation. The time had come for them to fight.

As the group of dark figures closed in, Lovina reluctantly let go of Felicia's hand and took a small step forward. She closed her eyes for a moment and reached into the depths of her mind and embraced the beast within. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that Felicia had done the same and was now groaning on the ground, bent over, clutching her chest, Feli hadn't been able to get used to the pain of her body shifting yet. Lovina found it easier to handle the pain however, as she had experienced it more than her sister. Before long, the sisters were seeing the world through the eyes of a beast and had leaped into the beings before them, ripping, tearing, biting, scratching and clawing with their teeth and claws, in a fierce struggle.

Yet, as good as they thought that they were doing, they didn't know the real extent of the situation. The attackers were taunting them, leading them through the house. Running towards the entrance, coaxing the two monsters to follow them. Therefore, as their instincts told them, they followed, walking straight into the trap that was set out to capture them.

Felicia came to her senses first, when she realised she was no longer padding on carpet, but something cold and hard. She growled deep and was about to slash out her claws when a thick cage door was shut in front of her face and firmly locked, shutting her away in a small, metal cage. She tried clawing at the bars, but it was to no avail. She turned to Lovina and was shocked to see her still violently tearing her jaws into the enemies' arm. Looking around from her view in the cage she was enclosed in, she was astonished to see Arthur, Alfred, Gillia, Ludwig, Francis, Ivan and Heracles also out on the front of the mansion battling with fierce anger. They all looked like they had been through hell and back. Her eyes widened, when she saw Lovina being grouped up on by at least five of the villains. Lovina couldn't handle that much on her own.

Startled by the inpending attackers, Lovina faulted her movements for a moment, and was slashed on her upper body by a long knife from one of the enemies. Lovina cried out, which Felicia echoed in shock. Suddenly, startled by the cries from the normally fierce Italian, Ludwig and Gillia both leaped in front of her, furiously slicing and punching through the attackers. Gillia growling when one went to attack the hurt Lovina, and in rage, jumped up and tore through the neck of the enemy. Blood streaming through her fangs, the villain falling down, in a pool of it's own blood.. dead.

As soon as this happened, the remaining enemies fled. Felicia felt the vehicle in which her cage was positioned in start to vibrate. She transformed quickly, ignoring the pain of her bones crunching and her body transforming, to let out a loud scream for help which caught the attention of her allies. They turned towards the truck and began shouting back and trying to run and catch up to the moving vehicle, never being as scared before in their life.

Names were being screeched out, yet Felicia couldn't hear them over the sound of her sobbing and the engine of the truck as it moved faster and faster, away from her friends. Still crying, Felicia frantically turned in her cage, and was stunned, when her amber eyes were met with the bodies of others.

Mattie, Kiku, and Yao were contained in similar cages to her own. All bleeding, and laying motionless. Kiku had a large wound on his head, from which blood was dripping down, along with multiple slashes in his arms. Yao had a few scratches on his face, but looked fine. Felicia didn't understand. Yao was a vampire, he shouldn't be motionless from a couple of scratches, but that was when Felicia noticed his clothes soaking in what she guessed to be holy water. Mattie wasn't doing much better either. She had various scratches on her body, along with blood soaking her clothes, which didn't seem to be hers. As well as this, it looked like her leg was broken.

Sniffing in sadness, Felicia layed down onto the chilled floor of her cage and closed her eyes, yearning for good dreams of her Grandpa, to get her out of this place, and help her escape the scary situation she was in.

* * *

><p>OHMYGAWD!<p>

Yeah, I suck at writing fighting scenes, that much is obvious!  
>I don't think there will be many chapters left from here, I'll try to do it in under 20 :D!<p>

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Wow, it's been a while since I last updated. I felt obliged to write a new chapter. This time it's about the Nordics! =]

I may warn you though, the character's are most likely very OOC here.

I don't own anything and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>All was silent. So silent that if a pin were to be dropped, it would have made a noise. A noise that would spark a flicker of hope up inside my heart. The heart of Lukas Bondevik; sorceror and now prisoner.<br>It had been silent for a few days now, and I was beginning to worry.

We hadn't been tortured for a few days either, which seemed strange to me. Continously, the people who held us captive would take somebody from our cell away for an hour or so. Well I estimated an hour, it was probably longer. I didn't know. The first time they came, they took Emil. The youngest, and probably the weakest, he was seen as an easy target. I remember the look of pure terror that had made it's way onto my little brother's face. I could do nothing. Somehow the cell cut off my magic, preventing me from sumoning my trolls to help us. Mattias and Berwald had taken out a few of the guards, but were eventually forced back.

During the period Emil was taken, I couldn't function properly. I didn't want to admit it... but I was scared. What would happen if they killed Emil? Sure we may not have been the closest of brothers at times, but we loved eachother.

Emil soon came back with bleeding gashes and dark, purple bruises all over his body. He didn't say anything, just let himself be held in my arms as Berwald and Mattias cleaned him up.

They came for me next. I watched Mattias fight with all his fury and strengh to try and prevent the guards from taking me away. Apparently, they had to knock him out to get him back into the cell.

I remember a tight blind fold being shoved onto my face. They probably thought it would make my senses dim a little, but truthfully, obscuring my vision didn't do anything. I'm not stupid, due to my magic soaring through my veins, I can navigate rather well.

After a couple of twists, I heard the lock of a heavy door being opened, and I was pushed inside. They never took the blindfold off. Not even when they tied my hands to some sort of railing.

I heard raspy breath a the back of my neck, and a man began asking questions. They were stupid questions. Mainly concerning my good friend Arthur. I refused to answer, and they beat me. Well, I say beat, it was more like lash me with a whip. But I never made a noise. I would not give them the satisfaction of my screams. Or even my voice.

They gave in rather quickly, and soon I was stumbling back into the arms of Mattias, while Berwald and Emil helped my wounds the best they could.

Mattias was taken the next day, but only seemed to come back a little bruised, although a lot faster than Emil or I. He told us that he wouldn't stop fighting, so they gave in. Well that was Mattias for you.

That was two days ago. We've had no real contact since. Not that we'd really want to anyway. I had sensed Arthur sending out distress signals through our magic, and I can only hope that he and his friends are safe.

I also hope that Tino is safe. Berwald hasn't said much since she disappeared. He hasn't been himself at all, and if i'm truthful, I miss it. I miss the way he used to argue and play fight with Mattias, while Tino would scold them for being childish and I would mutter something about idiots, and Emil would play with Mr. Puffin.

I never did find out what happened to Mr Puffin either, I remeber Emil telling him to stay safe and fly away. Whether he did or not, again, I do not know. I hope he is safe. Although I hate the little bastard bird... I would give anything to see him again. I know Emil would too. He deeply misses his friend.

I just miss how everything used to be. I miss Mattias' goofy grin, and the way how we were all such a happy, slighty dysfunctional family.

Before I know it, tears are slipping from my eyes. We're all sleeping close to eachother tonight, so I don't want to wake anyone up. They all deserve the sleep, and sneakily, I managed to cast a tiny spell, which would grant them good dreams. It was the very least I could do for them. I have a strong feeling, that the magic repelant on this cell is begining to slip. Maybe I'll be able to break us out in a few days.

Suddenly, making me jump slighty, a hand had gently wiped the tears on my face away. It was Mattias.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," I apolagised because he must've been having a good dream and I tore him from it.

"No... I woke up myself... it's funny, this is probably one of the only times i've seen you cry," He replied softly, holding my hand.

I didn't reply, I wasn't really in the mood for his half hearted jokes.

"If I was to ever see you cry... I would've wanted the tears to be tears of happiness... not sorrow," That just made more tears flow, and instead of answering, I carefully lifted Emil's head onto Berwalds arm and sat in Mattias' lap. It felt like the right time for a hug.

"I just... wish everything could go back to how it used to be. With Tino, and Mr Puffin," I mumbled into his chest.

He chuckled slightly. "You're actually missing that bird?" I nodded.

He sighed, gently running a hand through my hair. "Me too... Tino especially though. I hope to God she's okay," We were silent for a moment, just pondering thoughts.

"I know what you did by the way. And i'm thankful," He whispered after a moment.

"Wha... what do you mean?," I wasn't quite following him.

"You cast a spell. To give us good dreams. I know you better then anyone Lukas, and I know one of your spell dreams when I have one,"

"...I wanted to see Emil smile in his sleep,"

"Did you?"

"Yes..."

"I'm thankful though, i've just had one of the best dreams of my life, I think Berwald's having a nice one, look at his grin... I bet he's dreaming about Tino. I know I dreamt about you,"

I sniffed, looked up at Mattias and nodded. "I dreamt about you too. Well, we were all there, but you stood out the most," I sleepily replied, suddenly growing tired once more.

"I... love you Lukas. If we are to die here, then I will die protecting you,"

"Mhmm... maybe it would be better if we died fighting side by side... together,"

"Yeah... that sounds like a good way to go too."

"But we're not going to die in this horrid place. I asure you that." Mattias looked slightly confused so I elaborated. "You see, it wasn't out of luck that my magic worked strong enough to cast a sleeping spell. I can feel it boiling in my veins. The magic defense thing they have here is slowing fading away... and when it does, I will take us away and bring this place down." I concluded.

"Then i'll be at your side... I may not be a sorceror... but you need protection when you're doing your mojo,"

"Mhmm," I mummbled back. My eyes drifted shut again, as I felt Mattias slowly sink back to the floor we slept on, with me tucked away safely in his arms. Mattias may be an idot, but he's my idiot.

And I love him.

* * *

><p>Yay for OOCness!<p>

I hope you liked it and a review would be loved :)


	18. Chapter 18

Nope, I assure you, this has not been abandoned! This is an update (finally!), although it's a small update. I am still working on this, but only when I have proper motivation to get my butt going. A lot of things happened in my family which delayed my update. I then had to buy a new laptop because I spilt water over my over one (Luckily I had saved my files)

So this is probably the shortest chapter yet, but I hope you like it all the same!  
>Sorry if any of the characters are OOC and if there are any grammarspelling mistakes.

I don't own Hetalia and I never will! 

ENJOY! :D

* * *

><p>The house was silent. The aftermath of the distressing events continued to linger in the air. Nobody knew what to say. What could they say? Family and dearest friends had been stolen in the midst of battle. The only sounds heard were the harsh breathing of both Alfred and Gillia and the soft sobs emitting from Lovina's mouth, as she cried into the arms of Antonio, who was whispering gentle Spanish to the distraught werewolf.<p>

Suddenly, startling near everyone, Vash came running from around the side of the large building, limping slightly, but holding a gun, poised and ready for action. He faltered slightly when he saw everyone not engaged in any action.

"I came as soon as I could... what happened?" He noted at the crestfallen faces of his friends.

"We were... too late," Arthur remarked as he sent a concerned look to Alfred, who was crouched on the ground.

"Too late...?" Vash questioned for elaboration.

"4 of us were taken... their injuries, I am uncertain of," Arthur replied. Vash looked towards Gillia, who was sitting on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Mattie was slammed to the ground by one of those... monsters. I heard her scream as the bone in her leg was snapped and she was taken away and locked up in a cage, like some medical experiment." Gillia stated stiffly, glaring at the floor. Nobody spoke a word as the intensity of their situation fell heavily upon them.

"Where are Roderich and the others?" Ludwig asked, going to sit next to his sister and placing a hand on her shoulder for support.

"We managed to all safely get to the cave with the help of Francis and Heracles. Feliks woke up, followed shortly by Tino. It is strange, for she seemed practically fully healed, but we managed to keep her with the others... with great difficulty may I add," Vash informed, with a frown on his face.

"I think it would be safer to join the others inside the cave... away from here, that's what Yao would want to do," Ivan contributed. Alfred nodded.

"Very well... things have now got personal. They destroy my home and kidnap my fri- acquaintances. Next time there will be no mercy," Arthur declared. "Come on you lot," He gestured to the others, before walking off with Alfred, following Ivan into the surrounding trees.

"Come Lovi, Feli will be fine... we'll get her back, just you see," Antonio whispered softly to Lovina, as he gently lifted her from the ground.  
>"Stupid, bastard tomato face" Lovina sobbed and buried her head into his shoulder once more.<p>

Meanwhile, Gillia had stood up and clung onto Ludwig's arm. Ludwig smiled sadly; Gillia hadn't acted like this in many years. He thought it weird that he was playing the role of protective older sibling, while Gillia acted a lot younger than she was.

Suddenly, Gillia pulled away from Ludwig's arms and kneeled down. She was petting a small, fluffy dog.

"Gillia, I don't think now's the right time to adopt another pet," Ludwig sighed at his sister.

Gillia tutted. "No, this is Kuma. He's Mattie's dog," She replied as she lifted the dog into her arms and let herself be led away after the others by Ludwig.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Please review :)<p> 


End file.
